Astreo Cielo Estrellado
by Astreo
Summary: Un misterioso unicornio llega a PonyVille trayendo consigo noticias devastadoras. ¿Cuál es su relación con las princesas? ¿Por qué Celestia le guarda tanto rencor? ¿Podrá salvarse Equestria una vez más? Además, ¿Quién de las protagonistas de la historia se robará el corazon de este nuevo visitante? Descúbranlo todo en esta nueva historia, la que espero sea de su agrado.
1. Prólogo

**Primero aclaremos algunos asuntos legales: La franquicia de My Little Pony le pertenece a Hasbro, lo único que a mí me pertenece es la historia en sí y los pocos personajes que agregue a la trama, además este es un proyecto sin fines de lucro por lo que no debo pagar regalías. **

**Las palabras Pony, Pegaso, Unicornio y Alicornio tienen siglos de antigüedad por lo que cualquiera puede utilizarlas.**

**Los personajes que yo cree son: Astreo, Dukúr, Deimos y Fobos. Estos tienen nombres de dioses de la antigüedad por lo que, valga la redundancia, cualquiera puede utilizarlos.**

**Sin más preámbulos, aquí está la historia.**

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana, las 6 ponis se encontraban reunidas en un valle cercano a la casa de Fluttershy celebrando un maravilloso día de campo.

Disfrutaban de unos deliciosos pastelillos que Pinkie Pie había traído de SugarCube Corner y de una sabrosa sidra de manzana que la misma AppleJack preparó, cuando Fluttershy nota algo que llama mucho su atención. Se trataba de un unicornio de color azul obscuro, cabello negro y un cuerno el doble de grande que el de los unicornios comunes traía capa y caminaba con la cabeza a ras del suelo, se veía muy cansado. De pronto este de desploma.

Fluttershy: ¡Oh, por Celestia!- Grita mientras sale volando en ayuda del unicornio que yacía inconsciente en el piso.

Fluttershy llegó hasta donde se encontraba el misterioso semental.

Fluttershy: ¿T-Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó tímidamente. Acto seguido el unicornio la toma de su pata delantera y dice…

¿?: A-Ayúdame, por favor.- con voz débil y claros signos de agotamiento.

En ese instante llegan sus amigas.

-¿Qué sucede?- dicen todas al mismo tiempo.

Fluttershy: Debemos ayudarlo, llevémoslo a mi cabaña.

Twilight: De acuerdo Fluttershy, vamos chicas debemos apresurarnos, Rarity ayúdame a llevarlo, es demasiado grande para cargarlo yo sola.

Ambas unicornios usan su magia para llevarlo hasta la casa de Fluttershy, al llegar lo depositan en el sofá.

Fluttershy: ¿¡Que hacemos, que hacemos!?

AppleJack: Calma dulzura, ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

RainbowDash: Además solo necesita descansar, una siesta y estará 20% más genial.

PinkiePie: ¡Oh y después podemos hacer una fiesta para darle la bienvenida!

Rarity: Querida, no creo que quiera festejar estando en ese estado.

Twilight: Debemos dejarlo descansar, salgamos.

Fluttershy le trae una manta para cubrirlo pero mientras se la coloca, el unicornio abre sus ojos, mira a Fluttershy y dice…

¿?: Deben tener cuidado, están en grave peligro.

Posterior a esto vuelve a desmayarse.

Fluttershy: ¡Oyeron eso!

AppleJack: ¿A qué se referirá?

Rarity: Nada malo, espero.

Las ponis se retiran dejando dormir al misterioso visitante.

* * *

Las 6 ponis se encontraban reunidas fuera de la casa de Fluttershy sentadas alrededor de una mesa disfrutando una taza de té, se preguntaban por qué este misterioso unicornio apareció de la nada trayendo con él una no muy alentadora noticia, pero la pony que sin dudas se encontraba más preocupada era Fluttershy, algo en los ojos de ese pony le dijo que algo malo estaba por suceder, algo muy pero muy malo.

Fluttershy: Chicas, estoy asustada.

AppleJack: No te preocupes caramelo, seguro no es nada importante.

Twilight: AppleJack tiene razón, además, la Princesa Celestia de seguro sabría si algo malo esta por suceder, así que no hay que preocuparse.

Mientras, dentro de la casa de Fluttershy, el misterioso unicornio comienza a despertar. Se le ve desorientado, aún está asimilando el lugar en el que se encuentra.

¿?: ¿Dónde estaré?, no recuerdo como llegue aquí.

De pronto sus ojos se abren como plato, al perecer un recuerdo vino a su memoria.

¿?: ¡Por los Ancestros!, debo advertir a las princesas.

En eso sale corriendo de la casa y se encuentra con las ponis.

PinkiePie: ¡Miren, ya despertó!

Rarity: Nos alegra que despertaras querido.

Fluttershy: ¿Te encuentras bien?

¿?: Disculpen señoritas, ¿Dónde estoy?

RainbowDash: Pues en PonyVille, Duh(o Dah, o como se escriba).

¿?: ¿PonyVille? No recuerdo ese nombre.

Twilight: No eres de por aquí, cierto.

¿?: La verdad no, vengo de muy lejos.

AppleJack: ¿Y qué te trae por estos lugares, compañero?

¿?: Un gran peligro se acerca, debo advertirle a las princesas lo antes posible.

Fluttershy: ¿Q-Que clase…de peligro?

¿?: No puedo revelar detalles, debo ir a Canterlot de inmediato, toda Equestria corre el riesgo de desaparecer.

-¿¡Desaparecer!?- dicen todas al mismo tiempo.

¿?: Es por eso que debo informarle de esto a las princesas, las vidas de todos corren peligro.

RainbowDash: Pues que esperamos chicas, ¡A Canterlot!

* * *

Las chicas guiaron al joven unicornio hasta la estación de tren, juntos partieron rumbo a Canterlot.

¿?: Perdonen mi poca cortesía, no me he presentado, me dicen "Cielo Estrellado".

PinkiePie: Que nombre más gracioso, jijiji.

Twilight: Yo soy Twilight Sparkle, Ellas son AppleJack, Fluttershy, PinkiePie, Rarity y RainbowDash.

¿?: Es un placer señoritas.

Twilight: Pero dinos, ¿no tienes un nombre menos…mmm…curioso?

**Nota: Desde este momento, cuando el unicornio vaya a hablar, me referiré a él como C.E (cielo estrellado).**

C.E: La verdad, así me han llamado desde que tengo memoria.- dijo mientras miraba por la ventana, con nostalgia el gran castillo de Canterlot, en ese momento, una lagrima se desliza por su mejilla izquierda.

Fluttershy: ¿Te encuentras bien?

C.E: Si, no se preocupe señorita, este paisaje me trae recuerdos.

Minutos después se encontraban en la estación de Canterlot.

Rarity: ¡OMG! Canterlot es cada vez más glamoroso.

Twilight: Deprisa, el castillo queda por aquí.

Las ponis junto a Cielo Estrellado se dirigen al castillo, luego de unos momentos se encontraban en la entrada del gran salón del trono, al entrar se ve a Celestia y Luna quienes se encontraban haciendo unos papeleos, labor que parecía agotarlas aun cuando el esfuerzo físico era el mínimo.

.- ¡Princesa Celestia!- Dicen todas al mismo tiempo.

Celestia: ¡Chicas!, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Twilight relata brevemente los acontecimientos que las trajeron a Canterlot.

Celestia: Con que un gran peligro, explíquese joven.

C.E: Sus majestades, vengo de muy lejos, más allá de los límites de Equestria, traigo alarmantes noticias. El Rey Sombra haregresado y se ha aliado con Chrysalis, ambos buscan venganza y han puesto todos sus esfuerzos en un plan para invadir Canterlot y devastar Equestria.

.- ¿¡QUEEEEE!?- Dicen todas al unísono.

Luna: Eso es imposible, el Rey Sombra fue derrotado, no pudo haber regresado.

C.E: Me temo que sí. Su magia es muy poderosa, una magia negra que radica en su cuerno, el cual no se vio afectado por el poder de la princesa Cadence, su cuerno sobrevivió y con él el Rey Sombra.

Twilight: ¡Eso es ridículo, el Rey Sombra al igual que Chrysalis fueron vencidos, no pueden volver!

Celestia: Calma Twilight Sparkle, dígame joven, ¿Cómo sabe usted tan abrumadoras noticias?

C.E: Lo he visto con mis propios ojos, no hace más de 1 semana. Vine en cuanto pude, corrídía y noche sin descanso.

Luna: ¿Dónde exactamente lo viste?

C.E: Al oeste sus majestades, a varios kilómetros del límite de Equestria, tienen hordas de soldados listas para salir en cualquier momento.

Celestia: Pues enviare a mis mejores espías para que nos den información más detallada. Ustedes dormirán aquí esta noche, discutiremos este asunto más en detalle en la sala de asuntos militares.

Esa misma noche en la sala de asuntos militares…

Celestia: Si la información es cierta debemos poner a Equestria en alerta máxima, estos enemigos son de cuidado.

Luna: Pero ¿no sería mejor aguardar noticias antes de realizar cualquier movimiento?

C.E: Sus majestades, sugiero no alarmar a toda Equestria, sé a ciencia cierta que el objetivo principal es Canterlot, y que se abrirán paso atacando por donde actualmente se encuentra PonyVille. Llegaran por el bosque EverFree.

Fluttershy: ¡No puedo creerlo, debe ser una broma, mi casa se encuentra cerca del bosque EverFree! ¿¡Que pasara con mis amigos animales!?

Twilight: Calma Fluttershy, tendremos todo controlado, te lo aseguro.

Fluttershy: Eso espero.- lagrimas se desprenden de sus ojos.

AppleJack: No te asustes dulzura, nosotras estamos aquí, no pasara nada.

Celestia: En ese caso montaremos puestos de guardia alrededor de PonyVille, concentrare a un gran numero en la entrada del bosque EverFree y en las afueras de la casa de Fluttershy, debemos tomar las precauciones necesarias.

* * *

Luego de discutir estos asuntos, las ponis y Cielo Estrellado se van a dormir en las habitaciones que se les asignaron. Mientras, Celestia y Luna se encuentran en las afueras del castillo.

Luna: Celestia, ese unicornio me parece muy familiar, lo conozco de algún sitio, lo sé, ¿crees que sea…?

Celestia: No lo sé Luna, por el momento preocupémonos del peligro que nos asecha, tengo un mal presentimiento.

En las habitaciones…Las chicas se preparan a dormir, Cielo Estrellado se encuentra muy pensativo mirando el cielo desde el balcón.

Fluttershy: ¿No vienes a dormir?, ya es muy tarde.

C.E: Iré en un minuto.

Fluttershy: Muy bien.

C.E: (Pensando) _Ya estoy en casa, no puedo creerlo, cuantos años han pasado desde que me fui, pero ellas siguen igual, ¿se habrán olvidado de mí?_

Cielo Estrellado se dirige a su cama para dormir, pero lo curioso es que no se quita su capa.

Rarity: Dime querido. ¿No te quitaras esa capa que traes?

C.E: La verdad prefiero dejármela puesta, me siento más seguro.

RainbowDash: De segura oculta algo chicas, no confío en él.

Twilight: ¡RainbowDash, basta! Sin él no nos habríamos enterado del peligro que nos asecha.

RainbowDash: Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

C.E: Es una larga historia.- dijo con cara de nerviosismo, pero al mismo tiempo tristeza.

RainbowDash: Tenemos toda la noche, vamos, cuéntanos.

RainbowDash seguíadesafiante, aunque a las demás les parecía grosera su actitud, deseaban muy en el fondo saber la historia del misterioso unicornio. Todas miraban a Cielo Estrellado dándole a entender que relatara los hechos que le llevaron a traer tan malas y perturbadoras noticias. Cielo Estrellado no tuvo opción y de esta forma comienza a relatar su historia.

C.E: Seré breve. Por problemas con mi familia me vi en la obligación de abandonar Canterlot, mi hogar. Me aleje de Equestria, fui hasta sus confines y mas allá, los peligros me acechaban a la orden del día, por suerte mis conocimientos de magia y combate cuerpo a cuerpo me ayudaron a sobrevivir tantos años. Un día como cualquier otro, mientras descansaba a la sombra de un gran árbol, en un bosque másallá del límite de Equestria, sentí una presencia bastante perturbadora. El ambiente había pasado de una cálida tarde a una invernal noche, los animales a mi alrededor corrían descontroladamente, sin duda algo malo pasaba. Decidí acercarme más a lo que parecía ser la fuente de esta energía negativa, cuando veo un cuerno rojo que flotaba en el aire. Comenzaron a salir pequeños relámpagos negros de su interior, de pronto, una enorme explosión acompañada de una nube de humo negro, Salí disparado varios metros, cuando me recupere pude ver con claridad un unicornio negro con armadura, era el Rey Sombra, no había duda. Este balbuceo unas cuantas frases: "Al fin he vuelto. Lamentaran el día en que decidieron entrometerse en mis asuntos, ¡Equestria ardera! Después de esto se va corriendo, decido seguirlo, fueron 2 días de persecución hasta que llegamos al reino Changelin. Para pasar desapercibido me convertí en uno de ellos, llegamos hasta el palacio donde el Rey Sombra tubo una reunión con Chrysalis, lo poco que escuche fue que planeaban una invasión sin precedentes a Equestria, la cual tienen programada para la Noche de Nightmare, después de oír esto corrí tan rápido como pude, no podía dejar que mi amada Equestria fuera devastada por culpa de ellos, fue un viaje agotador, pero aquí me tienen, preparado para lo inminente.

Fluttershy: Pobrecillo, debes estar cansado.

C.E: Ahora solo quiero dormir.

RainbowDash: Aun así hay algo que ocultas.

AppleJack: Por todas las manzanas de Equestria, ya déjalo en paz.

PinkiePie: ¡Chicas! Nos olvidamos de la fiesta de bienvenida para Cielo Estrellado.

Rarity: Ya duérmete querida.

C.E: Buenas noches señoritas, gracias por salvarme.

.- Buenas noches.- dijeron al unísono.

* * *

La noche transcurría tranquila, pero en sus aposentos reales, la Princesa Luna no podía estar más inquieta. Caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, algo la preocupaba, pero no era la inminente invasión, sino algo mucho más perturbador.

Luna: Calma Luna, no puede ser él, de seguro es alguien que se le parece. La última vez que lo viste fue hace más de 2000 años, de seguro ya se unió a los Ancestros, pero desearía verlo una vezmás.

Luna estaba realmente preocupada, se le podía ver en su rostro, además miedo y nostalgia la invadían también. No pudo más y se desplomo sobre su cama, sollozando hasta quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los primeros rayos de sol cubrían Equestria, las ponis y Cielo Estrellado comenzaban a despertar. El unicornio fue el primero en levantarse.

C.E: ¡Buenos días señoritas, vamos, arriba, que un nuevo y hermoso día nos aguarda!

PinkiePie: ¡YAY! A eso llamo levantarse, vamos chicas… ¡DESPIERTEN!

RainbowDash: ¡PinkiePie!- gritó furiosa, obviamente quería seguir durmiendo.

C.E: Yo estaré preparando el desayuno, las espero abajo señoritas.

Ya en la cocina, Cielo Estrellado comienza a mover sus cascos, preparando lo que será un magnifico desayuno. En eso aparecen las princesas.

Celestia: Buenos días, joven.

Luna: Buen día.

C.E: Sus majestades, tengan ustedes muy buenos días.

Luna: Así que te encargaras del desayuno.

C.E: Así es su majestad, ustedes esperen a las demás en el gran comedor que yo les hare un verdadero festín.

Celestia: En ese caso esperare ansiosa. Luna, ¿vienes?

Luna: Debo hablar con él un momento, ya te alcanzo.

Celestia: Como quieras.

C.E: (Pensando) _Oh no, me ha descubierto. Calma viejo, de seguro es otra cosa, guarda la compostura._¿En qué puedo ayudarla, Princesa Luna?

Luna: Me recuerda a alguien, joven Cielo Estrellado, a un pony que no veo desde ya 2000 años.

C.E: ¿¡2000 años!? Princesa, no tengo ni la centésima parte de esos años, de seguro me confunde, tengo un rostro un tanto común.

Luna: Tal vez tenga razón, fue solo mi imaginación, disculpe.- se retira con la cabeza baja y con claros signos de tristeza.

C.E: No tiene por qué disculparse. (Pensando) _Eso estuvo cerca._

* * *

Ya con todas las ponis reunidas en la mesa…

C.E: He aquí un banquete digno de dioses. Disfrútenlo.

Luna: Él solía preparar desayunos de este tipo.- dijo susurrándole al oído a su hermana.

Celestia: Basta Luna, y disfruta este desayuno.- respondió de la misma manera.

PinkiePie: ¡Se ve delicioso, gracias!

Rarity: Divino, simplemente divino.

AppleJack: Gracias compañero, se ve de maravilla.

Twilight: Muchas gracias, eres muy atento.

Fluttershy: Se lo agradezco, Cielo Estrellado, aprecio mucho esto.

RainbowDash se mostraba indiferente.

C.E: Gracias a ustedes por haberme ayudado cuando lo necesite, en especial a usted señorita Fluttershy, muchas gracias.- dijo tomando el casco derecho de Fluttershy y besándolo caballerosamente. La pegaso no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

El desayuno transcurría normalmente, todas disfrutaban de los manjares que les ofrecía Cielo Estrellado, cuando de pronto un guardia irrumpe abruptamente en el salón.

Guardia: Sus majestades, disculpen la interrupción, hay informes desde la frontera.

Todos se sorprendieron, quedando con una cara que combinaba miedo y asombro.

Celestia: ¡Rápido, el informe!

Guardia: Todo lo que dijo el unicornio es cierto su alteza, el Rey Sombra y Chrysalis se han aliado, sus fuerzas superan el millón de soldados.

Celestia: Si lo que dijo Cielo Estrellado respecto a la fecha de su ataque, aún nos quedan unos 3 meses para prepararnos. Ordene a las tropas permanecer alertas, pronto entraremos en guerra.

Guardia: Sí su majestad, en seguida.- el guardia se retira.

Todos quedan con impresión de asombro al escuchar decir la palabra "guerra" por parte de la Princesa Celestia.

Luna: Calma chicas, estaremos bien.

C.E: Equestria tal vez no tenga un millón de soldados, pero tienen a los mejores guerreros capaces de enfrentar a fuerzas que los superen 1:10000, sin mencionar que también están con nosotros los elementos de la armonía y sus respectivas portadoras.

RainbowDash: ¿Cómo sabes que somos las portadoras de los elementos?

Todas quedaron sorprendidas, incluyendo a la Princesa Celestia, en cambio la Princesa Luna parecía esperar algo como esto.

Luna: Sin duda sabes más de lo que aparentas, joven Cielo Estrellado.

C.E: Jejejeje…Todos tenemos ases bajo la manga, mi caso no es la excepción.- dijo muy nervioso, sospechosamente nervioso.

RainbowDash: ¡Lo ven! Algo oculta.

C.E: Le aseguro señorita RainbowDash que no soy enemigo de Equestria y que lo que oculto lo hago por el bien de los demás.

Fluttershy: No parece ser un pony malvado, debes calmarte RainbowDash.

RainbowDash: Esta bien Fluttershy, solo porque eres mi amiga.

Fluttershy: Gracias.

Twilight: Volviendo a lo de antes, ¿Qué tiene planeado hacer Princesa Celestia?

Celestia: Por el momento, aguardar pacientemente, debemos ser cuidadosos, luego…

C.E: Disculpe la interrupción, si queremos derrotar al Rey Sombra necesitamos algo más eficaz que los elementos de la armonía, solos no pueden derrotarlo.

Celestia: ¿Y que sugiere, joven?

C.E: Debemos destruir su cuerno, es la única forma de acabar con su poder.

Luna: ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?

C.E: Lamentablemente no conozco la forma, pero si conozco a quien puede saber la respuesta.

Luna: ¿A quién te refieres?

C.E: Una vieja amiga que me ayudó a lo largo de mi travesía por los confines de Equestria. Lo malo es que hace años que no sé de ella.

Celestia: ¿Y cómo se llama esta amiga suya?

C.E: Zecora, es una cebra.

.- ¿¡Zecora!?- gritan todas al mismo tiempo.

C.E: ¿Qué? ¿La conocen?

AppleJack: ¿Conocerla? Es una gran amiga nuestra, nos ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones.

C.E: ¿En serio? ¿Dónde vive ahora?

PinkiePie: ¡En el bosque EverFree!- dijo con voz aterradora.

Fluttershy: ¡Aaahhh! ¡El bosque EverFree!

Rarity: Querida, tranquila.

C.E: Por favor, llévenme con ella de inmediato, de seguro sabrá que hacer.

Celestia: Muy bien chicas, partan de inmediato, cada segundo cuenta.

Twilight: Como ordene Princesa, ¡Vamos!

* * *

Las ponis abordaron el tren junto a Cielo Estrellado para retornar a PonyVille.

Twilight: Dime Cielo Estrellado, ¿Cómo conociste a Zecora?

C.E: Fue en los inicios de mi gran travesía, nos conocimos al sur del bosque EverFree, cerca de los límites de Equestria, ella me acogió y me dio refugio siempre que lo necesite, le debo la vida por así decirlo, me salvó incontables veces.

Twilight: Vaya, quien lo diría.

Transcurrió el tiempo y ya se encontraban en PonyVille, así que emprendieron marcha hacia el bosque EverFree aunque primero hicieron una parada en la biblioteca.

Twilight: Bien chicas, nos reuniremos aquí en una hora, vengan preparadas.

.- ¡A la orden!- dijeron todas.

La única preocupada era Fluttershy, debido a lo asustadiza que solía ser.

Twilight: Cielo Estrellado, pasa, aquí es donde vivo, la biblioteca de PonyVille.

C.E: Interesante.

Twilight: ¡Spike, ya llegue!

Spike: ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupado.

Twilight: Lo siento, surgió algo y tuvimos que ir con la Princesa Celestia.

Spike: Ya veo, y ¿Quién es él?

Twilight: Spike, te presento a Cielo Estrellado.

C.E: Un gusto joven.

Spike: ¡Hola!

Twilight: Y o preparare mis cosas, ustedes esperen aquí.

Spike y Cielo Estrellado se quedaron compartiendo una taza de té. Hablaron un buen rato sobre lo que acontecía, mientras Twilight se preparaba.

Spike: Esto parece peligroso, ¿Crees que saldremos de esta?

C.E: Sin duda, de seguro Zecora sabrá que hacer.

Twilight: Ya estoy lista, solo falta esperar a las demás.

C.E: Maravillosa colección la que tienes aquí, Twilight.

Twilight: ¡Sip! Libros sobre los más básicos hechizos hasta el mismísimo StarSwirl, El Barbado.

C.E: Ese tipo sí que era un demente pero muy sabio en verdad.- dijo riendo.

Twilight lo miró extrañada por su comentario. Un sonido de golpeteo en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

C.E: Parece que ya están aquí.

Twilight: ¡Ya vamos!

Ambos salieron y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que nosolo venían las chicas sino que las Cutie Mark Crusaiders se les habían unido.

Rarity: Me disculpo querida, SweetieBelle insistió en venir con sus amigas en cuanto supo.

Twilight: No hay problema Rarity.

Scootaloo: ¡Miren! Un chico nuevo.

CMC: ¡HOLA!

AppleBloom: Soy AppleBloom.

Scootaloo: Yo soy Scootaloo.

SweetieBelle: Y yo soy SweetieBelle.

C.E: Un placer conocerlas, pequeñas, pueden llamarme Cielo Estrellado.

Scootaloo: Que nombre más raro.

SweetieBelle: Sin mencionar que es muy apuesto.

AppleBloom: Y fuerte, ¡Miren esos músculos!

C.E: Jejejeje…

El pobre unicornio no podía evitar mostrar una cara de nerviosismo extremo.

AppleJack: Chicas ya basta de molestarlo.

CMC: ¡Lo sentimos!

AppleBloom: Disculpa, ¿puedo preguntar algo?

C.E: Claro.

AppleBloom: ¿Por qué llevas esa capa? Es muy bonita por cierto.

C.E: ¡Gracias! Es un regalo de alguien muy especial, me la dio antes de embarcarme en mi viaje a los confines del reino.

CMC: ¡Ooohhh!

RainbowDash: ¡Mucha charla y poca acción, muévanse!

PinkiePie: ¡RainbowDash tiene razón, hay una misión que cumplir!

Twilight ¡Muy bien, en marcha!

.- ¡YAY!- dijeron al unísono.

Fluttershy: Chicas, ¿puedo quedarme en PonyVille?

.- ¡NO!- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

AppleJack: Vamos terroncito, esta vez estamos acompañadas, no temas.

C.E: Escuche a su amiga, señorita Fluttershy, yo estoy aquí para velar por su seguridad.

Fluttershy: Esta bien.

Dicho esto partieron rumbo al bosque EverFree, Spike se quedó cuidando la biblioteca, escusa que uso para ocultar el miedo que sentía. Las CMC no dejaban de mirar curiosas a Cielo Estrellado, el cual comenzaba a ponerse incómodo.

C.E: ¿Necesitan algo, pequeñas?

CMC: ¿Qué hay de tu Cutie Mark, por quéla ocultas?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Cielo Estrellado, al parecer era un tema que le gustaría haber evitado.

C.E: Pues, por razones especiales.- dijo nervioso.

Scootaloo: ¿Acaso no tienes Cutie Mark?

C.E: No es eso, claro que tengo, pero no me gusta enseñarla.

AppleBloom: ¿Por qué? ¿Es fea?

SweetieBelle: ¡AppleBloom! De seguro tiene sus motivos.

C.E: Bueno, creo que mejor se las enseño, para sacarlas de sus dudas.

Cielo Estrellado levanta parte de su capa con su magia, dejando ver su Cutie Mark.

CMC: ¡Genial!

SweetieBelle: Así que por eso te llaman Cielo Estrellado.

Scootaloo: Está de lujo.

AppleBloom: Está súper.

Ya con las CMC más calmadas, el viaje podía ser más apacible para Cielo Estrellado. Al cabo de unos minutos ya se encontraban a la entrada del bosque EverFree.

Twilight: Bien chicas, estén atentas.

Fluttershy no podía ni moverse, estaba aterrada.

C.E: Señorita Fluttershy, si lo desea puede caminar a mi lado, puedo protegerla si surge algún problema.

Fluttershy: ¿Ah? ¡Oh! Si gracias, eres muy amable.- lo dijo sonrojándose, cosa que notaron todas las presentes, esto soltó una pequeña risilla en sus amigas que intentaron disimular.

Ya más adentrados en el bosque, se comenzaban a sentir un ambiente más tétrico, sonidos aterradores provenían del interior del bosque, todas iban asustadas, excepto Cielo Estrellado quien no podía perder la compostura en una situación así, además Fluttershy estaba literalmente pegada a él debido al enorme miedo que sentía.

En eso un grupo formado por 3 changelins apareció en frente de nuestros héroes, pero estos eran diferentes. Superaban con creces la altura de la Princesa Celestia, su apariencia era aterradora, se notaba lo fuertes que eran.

.- ¡Aaahhh! ¡Changelins!- dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

C.E: ¡Atrás de mí, chicas, pronto!

Todas siguieron la orden de Cielo Estrellado quien mostraba un gran valor frente a tal situación.

C.E: ¡Ni se atrevan a lastimarlas, insectos!

Changelin: Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí, un mocoso insolente me parece. A él muchachos.- dijo ordenando a los otros 2 atacar. Pero antes de que pudieran ejecutar la orden, Cielo Estrellado les dispara 3 rayos desde su cuerdo haciendo desaparecer a los changelins uno por uno a medida que los tacaba con su magia.

Las chicas quedaron increíblemente sorprendidas, en especial Twilight, quien no tenía los conocimientos suficientes para hacer tales cosas. Pero lo que más llamó la atención fue el aura que rodeaba su cuerno, era un espiral de color blanco y negro.

C.E: Bien, ya no hay peligro chicas.

Las ponis no sabían que decir.

C.E: Ejemm… ¿chicas? ¡Hola!

CMC: ¡Eso fue increíble!

Twilight: ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

C.E: Practica.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué les hiciste?- dijo con una cara más asustada de lo habitual y en tono muy serio.

C.E: Solo los transporté de vuelta a su reino, no te preocupes.

AppleJack: Creo…creo que debemos seguir nuestro camino, ¿Qué dicen?

Twilight: Sí, tienes razón.

Entonces nuestros héroes siguieron su camino, sin pronunciar palabra alguna en todo el trayecto. La muestra del poder de Cielo Estrellado las dejó mudas. Al rato después…

AppleBloom: Bien Cielo Estrellado, Zecora vive justo aquí.

Cielo Estrellado no duda ni por un segundo y comienza a correr.

C.E: ¡Zecora! ¡Zecora! ¿¡Estas en casa!? ¡Zecora!

Zecora: ¿Quién grita mi nombre?

C.E: ¡Zecora!- lo dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, demostrando cuanto apreciaba volver a ver a su vieja amiga.

Zecora: ¡Cielo Estrellado! Mi viejo amigo.

Ambos se abrazaron en un tierno pero fuerte abrazo, digno de tan buenos amigos.

C.E: Me da mucho gusto verte Zecora, han sido siglos.

Zecora: Una verdadera eternidad.

Ambos rieron por un momento.

Zecora: Veo que conoces a las chicas, ¿Qué te trae por estos rumbos viejo amigo?

C.E: Lamentablemente son malos augurios los que traigo.

Zecora: Del Rey Sombra debo suponer.

C.E: Exacto.

Las chicas quedaron sorprendidas del hecho de que Zecora ya supiera del asunto, y más aún les sorprendió que Cielo Estrellado no se mostrara asombrado.

Zecora: No me miren así, más de un as bajo la manga tengo.

PinkiePie: Es lo mismo que dijo Cielo Estrellado, que divertido- no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas carcajadas.

C.E: Disculpa Zecora, ¿tendrás aun ese viejo libro que te pedí que me guardaras?

Twilight: ¿¡Libro!?

Zecora: Sí, aun lo tengo. Pasen por favor, sean bienvenidos.

Ya dentro de la casa de Zecora, ésta se dirige hasta el fondo de su hogar, pasa su casco delantero por la pared y acto seguido un compartimiento secreto se abre. De su interior saca un gran y viejo libro. Las ponis quedaron asombradas, pero Twilight no le sorprendió el compartimiento secreto sino el libro que Zecora extrajo de ahí.

Zecora: Bien Cielo Estrellado, el libro que dejaste a mi cuidado sano y salvo está.

C.E: Muchas gracias Zecora, lamento mucho la espera, eres una gran amiga.

Zecora: Preocuparte no debes, un pequeño favor por tu gran valor, la agradecida soy yo.

Cielo Estrellado tomó el libro y lo puso en la mesa que Zecora usa para hacer sus mezclas.

C.E: Al fin, luego de tantos años, gracias StarSwirl.-dijo susurrando, cosa que Fluttershy alcanzó a escuchar y quedó un tanto inquieta.

C.E: Aquí vamos.- Hace brillar su cuerno y lanza un rayo hacia el libro, éste comienza a elevarse y se abre en el aire. A simple vista estaba en blanco, todas se extrañaban de la falta de letras y cosas por el estilo, pero a los ojos de Cielo Estrellado el libro estaba repleto de imágenes y símbolos que por alguna razón solo él podía leer, y ver claro está. Lo cerró luego de ojearlo un poco.

C.E: Bien chicas, tenemos lo necesaria para hacer frente al mal que se avecina, ahora debemos volver y prepararnos para lo inminente.

Twilight: ¡Momento! Ese libro no tiene nada escrito, ¿¡Cómo nos ayudara a enfrentar al Rey Sombra!?

C.E: Es un libro que posee una magia muy poderosa que protege su contenido, solo yo y su creador podemos leerlo.

Twilight: ¿Y quién es su creador?

C.E: Nada menos que el padre del hechizo amniomorfico.

Twilight quedó impactada, no sabía que decir, no podía articular palabra alguna. Luego de un breve momento de silencio, Twilight volvió a la normalidad.

Twilight: ¿Cómo es que no supe de un libro como este hasta ahora?

C.E: Pues porque es único, StarSwirl lo guardo muy celosamente, ni la Princesa Celestia sabe de su existencia.

Twilight: ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡Y como llego hasta tus cascos!?

C.E: Cosas del destino supongo. Pero ha sido de gran ayuda y lo volverá a ser ahora que un nuevo peligro acecha a Equestria.

Las ponis cada vez miraban con más desconfianza a Cielo Estrellado, empezaban a descubrir cosas que simplemente les parecían un tanto perturbadoras, en especial a Fluttershy.

Zecora: Chicas, preocupadas no estén, Cielo Estrellado misterioso es, pero en igual cantidad leal y confiable siempre será.- Respondió en defensa de Cielo Estrellado, éste al notar las miradas de las chicas suspiró y habló.

C.E: Escuchen chicas, sé que mi comportamiento puede ser algo perturbador y misterioso, pero es porque me ha tocado vivir una vida un tanto difícil y es por eso que me gusta mantener mis secretos lo mas ocultos posible, solo los revelo cuando es preciso hacerlo. Confíen en mi por favor, no me gustaría que la tierra en donde nací, mi hogar que tanto amo, se vea afectado por estos rufianes, y mucho menos me gustaría que algo le pasara a ustedes chicas, por alguna razón les he tomado mucho afecto, créanme cuando les digo que no dejare que nadie se atreva a tocarles ni un pelo chicas, confíen en mi, se los ruego.

Twilight: Pero…esos hechizos, ese libro, el hecho de que ocultas algo bajo la capa, no me da buena espina Cielo Estrellado, ganarte la confianza de nosotras no es algo que se obtiene con este tipo de actos.

RainbowDash: Twilight tiene razón, o nos dices quien eres en realidad o te largas y nos la arreglamos por nuestra cuenta.

C.E: Chicas…yo…

AppleJack: Yo confío en él.

Rarity: Lo mismo digo, parece un pony agradable, piénsenlo, de no ser por él no nos habríamos enterado de la invasión.

RainbowDash: ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! Es obvio que oculta algo.

PinkiePie: Todos tenemos secretos chicas, dejen que se quede, aun falta la fiesta.

Fluttershy permanecía callada con la mirada puesta en el suelo, muy pensativa.

C.E: Mi historia tiene altos y bajos, como las de cualquiera, solo que lo que yo tengo que ocultar es impactante, más que cualquiera de los secretos que pudieran tener.

Zecora: ¡Cielo Estrellado! No creo que sea necesario.

C.E: Sí lo es Zecora, si para que puedan confiar en mi debo revelar mi pasado, gustoso lo haré.

Zecora: Pensarlo 2 veces debes mi amigo, vuelta atrás no hay.

C.E: Lo sé. Para empezar, Cielo Estrellado es mi apodo, un titulo que me gané con el pasar de los años debido a mis hazañas. Mi verdadero nombre es Astreo, Astreo "Cielo Estrellado".

**Nota: Desde ahora, C.E pasa a ser Astreo.**

.- ¿¡Astreo!?

CMC: ¡De lujo!

Scootaloo: Yo también quiero un apodo.

AppleBloom: Suena súper.

SweetieBelle: ¡Chicas! Dejemos que termine, apenas ha comenzado.

Astreo: Muy bien, mi historia comienza hace…

Zecora: ¡Alto! No sigas. Confiar en mí deben, Astreo de confianza es. Como una amia se los digo, el pasado de Astreo lleno de sufrimiento está, no le hagan revivir tales dolores.- una lagrima se desliza por su mejilla.

A las chicas les conmovió mucho lo que Zecora les dijo y as aun ahora que Astreo había comenzado a derramar lagrimas en silencio.

Twilight: Lo siento, no quise…no era mi intención…yo…

Astreo: No te disculpes, este dolor lo tengo bien merecido.

En eso se escuchan unos pequeños estruendos y la sirena de PonyVille comienza a sonar.

RainbowDash: ¿¡Y eso!?

PinkiePie: Parece una fiesta ¡YAY!

AppleJack: No creo que sea una fiesta, terroncito.

Astreo se secó las lágrimas y tomando el libro con su magia salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

Astreo: ¡Rápido chicas, PonyVille corre peligro!

Twilight: Debemos apresurarnos, Zecora cuida a las pequeñas.

Zecora: Vayan, Astreo las necesita.

CMC: Tengan cuidado.

Las ponis iban a toda velocidad siguiendo a Astreo quien iba a unos cuantos metros adelante. Al salir del bosque EverFree se divisa un paisaje aterrador, una parte del pueblo estaba en llamas, un enorme dragón de color negro volaba alrededor de PonyVille lanzando bolas de fuego.

Astreo: No puedo creerlo…

Las chicas no podían ni siquiera moverse, el impacto era tremendo, su amada PonyVille estaba en llamas, y poco podrían hacer ante un enemigo tan temible y devastador como lo era éste dragón. Para sorpresa de todos, las mismísimas princesas estaban combatiendo a la feroz bestia, además de unos cuantos guardias reales y hasta los Wonderbolts habían acudido al lugar. RainbowDash ni siquiera notó la presencia de sus héroes debido a la enorme bestia.

Astreo: ¡Deprisa, todos vayan a PonyVille y apaguen esas llamas, ninguno de ustedes es rival para este dragón!- gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero los soldados y las princesas no lograron escucharlo.

Astreo: ¡Demonios! Detesto hacer esto.

Astreo comenzó a concentrar magia en su cuerno, de pronto un gran resplandor cubrió todo el lugar. Cuando volvió la visibilidad, todos los que enfrentaban al dragón, incluidas las princesas, habían sido transportados a un sitio seguro, lejos de las garras del dragón.

Astreo: ¡Escuchen, este es un rival que ni las princesas serian capaces de derrotar, encárguense de apagar esas llamas y de rescatar a cualquiera que pueda estar atrapado, yo me encargare de derrotar a este dragón!

Algo en la mirada de Astreo le dijo a Celestia que confiara en él.

Celestia: ¡Ya escucharon, a PonyVille!

Luna: Hermana…

Celestia: Confía, Luna.

Mientras, nuestras heroínas, que estaban paralizadas del miedo reaccionaron y partieron a PonyVille esperando poder ayudar. Astreo se encontraba frente a frente a su adversario.

Dragón: Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, es nada menos que mi viejo amigo, Astreo.

Astreo: Deimos...

Dragón: ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida amigo mío?

Astreo: No es de tu incumbencia, maldito traidor.

Dragón: ¿Traidor? ¡Oh, claro! Si mal no recuerdo, yo asesine a tu estúpido amigo, ese pobre debilucho, jajajajaja.

Astreo: ¡Cuida tus palabras Deimos, o serán las ultimas!

Dragón: ¿Acaso me pareció que me desafiaste a un duelo, gusano?

Astreo: ¡Hoy uno de los dos morirá! Y no planeo ser yo.- dicho esto, lanzó un rayo de energía mágica que impacto en la cara del dragón, quemándole parte de ésta.

Dragón: ¡Asqueroso insolente!- el dragón prepara su puño para aplastar a Astreo, pero segundos antes el unicornio conjura un escudo. El dragón golpea con todas sus fuerzas, dejando un cráter alrededor del escudo, el cual no sufrió daño alguno, y Astreo apenas se movió.

Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos metros del lugar, en PonyVille…

Celestia: ¡Deprisa! ¡Quiero que todos los pegasos traigan nubes y produzcan lluvia para sofocar las llamas! ¡Los demás, ayuden a sacar a los heridos y escóltenlos a un lugar seguro!

En eso aparece BigMacquintoch (perdonen si está mal escrito).

BigMacquintoch: ¡Sweet Apple Acres está disponible para resguardar a los damnificados!

Luna: ¡Ya oyeron, lleven a todos a Sweet Apple Acres!

Nuestras heroínas, a excepción de RainbowDash que estaba acarreando nubes, escoltaban a los heridos hacia la granja de la familia Apple.

Volviendo a la pelea de Astreo y el dragón…

Dragón: Muy bien Astreo, haz practicado mucho, eso se nota.

Astreo: Lo suficiente como para hacerte pagar por tu traición.- dicho esto comienza a lanzar rayos mágicos de su cuerno. El dragón los bloquea con sus manos sin dificultad, pero aun así le producen leves quemaduras.

Dragón: Basta de juegos.- el dragón se eleva en el aire unos 100 metros, luego se lanza en picada hacia Astreo con sus puños en frente, listo para asestar un golpe devastador. Astreo se mantiene en su posición, cuando el dragón está a unos 10 metro por encima de él, Astreo hace brillar su cuerno y unas rocas puntiagudas emergen del suelo, el dragón no alcanza a reaccionar y se incrusta en las mortales rocas. Aun retorciéndose lanza unas cuantas llamaradas hacia Astreo, las cuales esquiva fácilmente. El unicornio se pone enfrente de su adversario.

Astreo: Todo terminó, Deimos.

Dragón: Esto no se quedara así, sabes que él vendrá a vengar mi muerte, no tienen escapatoria, gusano, JAJAjaja…- dicho esto el dragón exhala su último aliento de vida.

Astreo: Cumplí mi promesa, amigo mío, he vengado tu muerte en el proceso, ahora descansa en paz…hermano.

Lagrimas comienzan a caer por sus mejillas, Astreo comienza a sentirse mareado, de pronto todo se vuelve negro y cae al suelo.

* * *

En PonyVille…

Las llamas ya se habían extinguido, los heridos eran llevados a Sweet Apple Acres, donde el lugar parecía un campo de refugiados, con tiendas improvisadas y todo el asunto. Al menos solo estarían ahí por un tiempo corto, el hospital no había resultado tan dañado, así que estaría funcionando en un par de días.

Nuestras heroínas se encontraban reunidas a las afueras del ayuntamiento junto a las princesas, en eso oyen las voces de las CMC.

SweetieBelle: ¡Hermana!

AppleBloom: ¡AppleJack!

Scootaloo: ¡RainbowDash!

Las pequeñas llegan a los brazos de sus hermanas, en el caso de Scootaloo hermana adoptiva. El reencuentro es conmovedor, las lágrimas eran inevitables, pero con todas ya reunidas, la calma podía volver.

Twilight: Princesa Celestia, aún no entiendo, ¿Cómo y por qué nos atacó ese dragón?

Celestia: Mi querida Twilight, me temo que desconozco los motivos.

Luna: Lo vimos pasar por Canterlot y lo seguimos de inmediato cuando comenzó a lanzar llamas a PonyVille. Desconocemos el por qué de su actuar.

Fluttershy: Chicas, ¿y Cielo Estrellado?

.- ¡El dragón!- dijeron al unísono.

Todas, incluidas las princesas fueron al lugar de la gran batalla, ahí se encontraron a Zecora quien vigilaba a Astreo, éste yacía inconsciente en el suelo, a un lado, la horrible escena del dragón muerto. Nuestras heroínas y las princesas quedaron estupefactas, jamás en sus vidas se habían encontrado con tan horrenda escena, la más afectada era Fluttershy, su sensibilidad la hacía vulnerable a este tipo de situaciones, no podía contener sus lagrimas.

AppleJack: Calma terroncito, mejor vamos a casa.

Celestia: AppleJack, ve con Fluttershy a su casa, te necesita más que nunca. Las demás, vamos, hay que cuidar a Cielo Estrellado, se nota que necesita de un buen tratamiento.

AppleJack y Fluttershy se dirigen hacia la casa de la pegaso, las demás deciden llevar a Astreo a la biblioteca, puesto que llevarlo a Sweet Apple Acres tomaría mucho tiempo

Ya en la biblioteca, improvisaron una cama en la habitación principal donde lo recostaron.

Zecora: Descansar necesita, pelear contra un dragón de este tipo agotado deja a cualquiera.

Celestia: Twilight, tengo curiosidad por su nuevo amigo, ni siquiera yo puedo derrotar a un dragón en tan poco tiempo y con tanta facilidad.

Twilight: Yo también tengo curiosidad, princesa, no dejo de pensar en cómo pudo hacerlo, comienzo a asustarme.

Rarity: ¡Chicas! Acaso no quedamos en que confiaríamos en él.

PinkiePie: De no ser por él, esta fiesta habría acabado de la peor forma posible.

Celestia: Independiente de eso, si nos está ocultando algo es porque no se puede confiar en él.

Luna: Querida hermana, mejor tener cuidado no con sus acciones, sino con las nuestras, no podemos arriesgarnos a ofenderlo y de esta manera ganar un enemigo más, eso sería devastador.

Celestia: Lo discutiremos con más detalles cuando despierte. Twilight, hoy todas nos quedaremos aquí, incluyéndote a ti Zecora, por si surge algún contratiempo.

Zecora: Gustosa me quedare, Cielo Estrellado amigo mío es.

Twilight: En ese caso, preparare nuestras camas. Spike debe estar en Sweet Apple Acres, dudo que se quedara aquí, después de todo…

Celestia: Está dicho, mañana resolveremos las dudas existentes.

* * *

Ya de noche, todas se encontraban durmiendo en improvisadas camas, la Princesa Celestia se encontraba en el salón principal de la biblioteca ojeando nada más y nada menos que el libro que Astreo trajo consigo de casa de Zecora.

Celestia: Que curioso, siento una poderosa magia emanando de él, pero no entiendo por qué está en blanco.

Mientras, la Princesa Luna se encontraba en el balcón de la biblioteca, contemplando el firmamento nocturno, su obra maestra. Su mirada reflejaba tristeza, sus ojos estaban húmedos, algo hacia a su corazón sufrir.

Luna: Poderosos Ancestros, concédanme la oportunidad de verlo otra vez. Que la identidad del extraño unicornio sea revelada, para así eliminar mis dudas y calmar mi corazón.

Volviendo con Celestia…

Celestia: Se que algo ocultas Cielo Estrellado, espero que no seas quien creo que eres, porque te espera un destino peor que la muerte.- Dicho esto, la Princesa decide descansar, mañana sin duda seria un día muy agitado.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a salir, todas dormían aún a excepción de las princesas que se encontraban en el balcón. Astreo recién comenzaba a despertar, con dificultad se levanta de su cama.

Astreo: Cielos, ayer sí que fue un día de locos… (Bostezo)… ¿Dónde estoy?... ¡Ah, ya recuerdo, la biblioteca! ¡Chicas, arriba!

Con el grito de Astreo, nuestras heroínas comienzan a despertar.

Astreo: Aquí faltan dos, ¿Dónde está AppleJack y Fluttershy?

Twilight: AppleJack acompaño a Fluttershy a su casa, el horror del día de ayer le afecto mucho.

Astreo: ¿¡Pero se encuentra bien!? ¿Dónde vive? ¡Debo ir a verla!

RainbowDash: Tranquilízate chico mago, ver a ese dragón le afecto mucho, dale tiempo.

En eso bajan las princesas.

Astreo: Princesas, muy buenos días.

Celestia: Ahórrese su cortesía, hay mucho que deba explicarnos, joven, Ese dragón no era un rival fácil, ¿Cómo obtuvo la habilidad para derrotarlo en tan poco tiempo? ¡Explíquese!

Astreo: Su majestad…yo la verdad no prefiero hablar de ello.

Celestia: El dragón te conocía, no creas que no le preste atención a la conversación que tuvieron.

Las chicas quedaron sorprendidas, ¿Cómo es que un pony se involucra con un dragón de ese tipo?

Astreo: El dragón me buscaba a mí, hemos tenido altercados en el pasado, pero les juro que no tenía idea que aparecería por aquí en PonyVille, eso me tomó por sorpresa.

RainbowDash: ¡Tu amiguito casi destruye PonyVille, hay cientos de heridos, por suerte nadie murió!

Astreo: De verdad lamento lo ocurrido, les prometo que jamás se repetirá.

RainbowDash: ¡Eres un cobarde, Astreo, debería irte!

Los ojos de las princesas se abrieron como platos al escuchar su nombre. Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Luna, Celestia no podía articular palabra alguna.

Astreo: ¡NO! ¡Qué has hecho, jamás digas mi verdadero nombre en público! ¡Demonios!- Astreo comienza a correr, al parecer planeaba escapar, pero la magia de Celestia lo detiene.

Celestia: No iras a ningún lado, Astreo.

Astreo: ¡Suéltame!

Celestia: No sin antes darte muerte.

Luna: ¡Hermana, no! No lo mates por favor, déjalo vivir.

Celestia: ¡Luna! Es peligroso.

Astreo: Princesas, yo…

Celestia: ¡Cállate!- dijo golpeándole la cara, haciendo que cayera con fuerza en el suelo.

Las demás no sabían que decir, la escena era perturbadora.

Luna: Como te atreviste a dejarme sola, eres un cobarde, un asqueroso cobarde.

Astreo: Luna, de verdad lo siento, pero debía hacerlo.

Luna: ¡NO! Pudiste quedarte, pero me diste la espalda.

Twilight: Princesa Celestia, ¿Qué sucede, quien es él realmente?

Astreo: ¡Soy su hermano! ¡Hermano gemelo de Luna!

.- ¿¡QUEEEEEEE!?-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

Las princesas no sabían que decir, su secreto mejor guardado había sido revelado, nada menos que un hermano de cuya existencia nadie jamás había oído.

Astreo: ¡Lo que escucharon!

.-¿¡Su hermano!?- dijeron todas

Twilight: Princesa Celestia… ¿Qué sucede? ¡Por Equestria!

Celestia: Twilight, todos tenemos secretos que…

Astreo: ¡No te hagas la inocente, por tu culpa tuve que dejar a Luna!

Luna: ¡Silencio!

Celestia: Twilight, hay mucho de nosotras que no sabes, que ningún pony ni otro ser viviente conoce.

Astreo: Porque le temes a la verdad, cobarde.

Luna: ¡Suficiente! ¡Cierra la boca!

Twilight: Pero princesa, ¿un hermano? ¿Cómo oculta algo como eso?

Celestia: Nuestro pasado, Twilight, por acontecimientos ocurridos hace siglos.

* * *

**Con esto termina el Prologo. Sé que es tal vez sea muy cliché traer de vuelta a Chrysalis o al Rey Sombra, pero les aseguro que era necesario para el desenlace de la historia.**

**Ahora, un hermano de las princesas, eso sí que es algo poco común, pero les aseguro que la historia que tengo preparada va a ser de proporciones épicas. Tendrá acción, drama, romance, amor, en resumen, lo tendrá todo.**

**Tal vez no les llame la atención, pero les sugiero que sigan leyendo mi Fic, en los capítulos venideros contaré la historia de las princesas y su hermano, la historia de Astreo, el cómo conoció a Zecora y a Deimos, etc. Además lo enlazare sentimentalmente con una de nuestras heroínas.**

**Próximamente…Capitulo 1: Una familia de tres.**

**Gracias, acepto sugerencias y en especial críticas.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Una Familia de Tres

**Capítulo 1: Una Familia de Tres**

Retrocedemos 2.000 años en el pasado, mucho antes de la llegada de Nightmare Moon, antes del reinado del Rey Sombra e incluso mucho antes de Discord, cuando Equestria aún no se fundaba.

Se puede ver un enorme campo repleto de flores de distintos colores, se extiende hasta donde la vista alcanza y más allá. A la sombra de un gran árbol descansa una joven Celestia, la cual luce exactamente igual que en el presente a excepción de su cabello (que es rosa y no hondea al viento) y la ausencia de una corona. No muy lejos de ella juegan un par de potrillos, los hermanos gemelos Luna y Astreo.

Se divertían persiguiendo mariposas, pero no cualquier tipo de mariposas, sino una especie muy especial. Celestia las creó a partir de unas flores, estas mariposas eran aquello que a Celestia más placer le causaban, pues le alegraba el hecho de que sus hermanos se divirtieran tanto con ellas, disfrutaba verlos tan felices.

Luna logra atrapar una de estas mágicas mariposas la cual se desvanece y en su lugar comienza a caer un brillo color arcoíris, Luna estaba fascinada, su hermana mayor sabía cómo hacerla feliz.

**Nota: Intenten imaginarse que al hablar, Luna y Astreo lo hacen con una voz de niños, y la voz de Celestia es de una joven adulta.**

Astreo: No es justo Luna, tú siempre las atrapas.

Luna: Eso es porque eres un debilucho hermanito, jejejeje.

Celestia: No discutan, ya no son bebes, deben comportarse.

Astreo: Pero Celestia, me gustaría atrapar una mariposa al menos una vez.

Luna: Pues eres un bebé llorón, jajajaja.

Astreo: ¡No soy ningún bebé!

Luna: Sí lo eres.

Astreo: ¡Que no!

Luna: ¡Que sí!

Astreo: ¡Que no!

Celestia: ¡Ambos son unos bebes! Ahora por favor tranquilícense y comiencen con sus lecciones de magia.

Luna y Astreo: Esta bien.

Ambos potrillos se levantaron un al lado del otro, mirando el horizonte. Celestia movió el sol haciendo que el atardecer llegara repentinamente.

Celestia: Muy bien hermanita, tu turno de traer la luna.

La pequeña Luna hizo brillar su cuerno y comenzó a concentrar magia en él. Poco a poco empezó a brillar con mayor intensidad y en el horizonte se pudo observar que la luna comenzaba a ascender lentamente, trayendo consigo la noche. Cuando el astro estuvo ya en su lugar, una agotada Luna se desploma en el piso.

Luna: Vaya…eso fue…difícil.

Astreo: Bien hecho Lunita, lo lograste.

Celestia: Felicidades Luna.

Astreo: Aunque creo que a esta noche le falta algo.

Astreo hizo brillar su cuerno y de pronto empezaron a aparecer puntos brillantes en el cielo hasta un punto en el que llagaron a ser tantos que casi parecía de día.

Astreo: ¡Sorpresa! Es algo que vengo practicando desde hace tiempo, las llamo estrellas, se ven bien, ¿no?

Luna: Son…hermosas…no sé qué decir… que belleza.

Astreo: Así las noches serán más hermosas, solo espera que también están las estrellas fugases, con esas quedaras impresionada hermanita.

Luna: Gracias hermano, te debo una.

Ambos potrillos se abrazaron en una tierna muestra de afecto entre hermanos, pero Celestia se sorprendió de extraña manera.

Celestia: (Pensando) _¿Cómo lo hizo? Ni yo soy capaz de hacer algo como eso, que increíble cantidad de poder._

Celestia: ¡Astreo, eso fue impresionante, que hermoso quedó el cielo!

Astreo: ¡Gracias Celestia!

Celestia: Al parecer han quedado algo agotados, mejor comamos algo, ¿les parece?

Luna y Astreo: ¡Siiiiii!

Astreo: Pero yo preparo la comida, sabes que me encanta hacerlo.

Celestia: Como quieras hermanito.

Astreo era un experto en preparación de alimentos. Los más deliciosos ingredientes crecían por los alrededores y Astreo sabía bien como juntarlos de tal manera que quedara un manjar digno de las ponis que él más amaba. Este día les preparó unas sabrosas ensaladas y un exquisito jugo de naranja. Simple, pero de un sabor de proporciones exorbitantes.

Astreo: Buen provecho.

Celestia: Gracias, se ve delicioso.

Luna: ¡Ñam Ñam! Tu siempre te luces con estas cosas hermano, mas te vale que sea tan delicioso como se ve.

Astreo: Más delicioso incluso, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Terminada la cena decidieron dormir bajo el gran árbol, acompañados de la luz de la luna y las estrellas. La noche transcurrió tranquilamente para los potrillos, pero no fue lo mismo para Celestia. La atormentaban terribles pensamientos, en los cuales se veía a ella siendo derrotada por su propio hermano. El gran poder que demostró tener Astreo la estaban volviendo paranoica, ella era el ser más poderoso de todos, pero aún así el miedo la invadía.

Celestia: (Pensando) _¡No, Celestia, cálmate! No puedes pensar esas cosas, es tu hermano…pero aún así tiene un poder más grande que el mío, ¿Y si intenta tomar el control del universo? ¡No! Eso es una tontería, somos una familia. ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Desde cuándo me volví tan insegura y paranoica? ¿Por qué temo perder mi poder? ¿Por qué me siento tan débil?_

Y así transcurrieron los días, Celestia con sus ridículas interrogantes y los jóvenes hermanos trayendo juntos la noche, cada vez más hermosa.

Astreo: ¡Hermanas! Les tengo otra sorpresa, vengan.

Con curiosidad, Luna y Celestia se aproximaron a Astreo quien les indicó mirar el cielo nocturno. Luego hace brillar su cuerno un momento, el joven potrillo hizo aparecer una estrella fugaz en el firmamento, la cual recorrió toda su extensión hasta perderse en el horizonte.

Celestia: Que belleza, Astreo.

Luna: ¡Fue increíble hermano!

Astreo: Eso fue una estrella fugaz, muy difícil de hacer.

Luna abraza a su hermano, en ese momento el suceso más importante y más maravilloso en la vida de un pony ocurrió. Los jóvenes potrillos obtuvieron al fin sus Cutie Marks. No podían estar más felices, gritaban y saltaban alrededor de Celestia, quien no podía hacer más que reír y felicitar a sus hermanitos.

Celestia: (Pensando) _Obtuvieron sus Cutie Marks al mismo tiempo… ¡Oh Ancestros! ¿Qué son estas dudas que perturban mi corazón y nublan mi juicio?_

* * *

**Bien, así termina el primer capítulo, disculpen lo corto que resultó ser. El segundo capítulo está en proceso, ya va a la mitad, este si será más extenso que el primero, sean pacientes que aún no han visto nada (o leído mejor dicho).**

**Próximamente…Capitulo 2: Tropiezos y Caídas.**

**Gracias, acepto sugerencias y en especial críticas.**


	3. Capítulo 2: Tropiezos y Caídas

**Capítulo 2: Tropiezos y Caídas**

Ya con sus Cutie Marks obtenidas, los potrillos daban un gran salto en sus vidas. Con su talento especial descubierto, ahora podrían perfeccionarlo y llevarlo a niveles exorbitantes.

Celestia: Muy bien pequeños, ahora que han descubierto aquello que los hace ultra especiales dejaron de ser unos potrillos y han madurado lo suficiente como para comenzar a forjar su propio destino. El camino será largo y difícil, pero si se lo toman con calma y tienen la paciencia necesaria, lograran llegar al final y junto a esto obtendrán una felicidad increíble. Su destino los espera, la recompensa será invaluable, pero llevara tiempo, ¿Están listos?

Luna y Astreo: ¡Siii! ¡Hagámoslo!

Celestia: ¡Ese es el espíritu! Primero que nada deben saber que perfeccionar el talento que han descubierto requiere trabajo duro. Quedaran muy cansados ahora que comenzaran a hacerlo más seguido, yo les enseñare a canalizar la energía del universo a través de sus cuernos y de esta manera realizar el gasto mínimo de energía.

Astreo: ¡Súper!

Luna: ¡Vamos hermana, enséñanos!

Celestia: Esta bien, está bien, calma. Su primera lección requiere paciencia, mucha pero mucha paciencia. Consiste en permanecer inmóviles y callados, quiero que intenten concentrarse y que sientan la energía del universo fluir a su alrededor, despejen sus mentes, sean uno con el entorno. Que la paz los invada, alejen toda tormenta que perturbe sus corazones.

Los potrillos obedecieron, sentados y con los ojos cerrados comenzaron la lección. Al principio los intentos por "sentir" la energía del universo fueron infructuosos, Luna y Astreo se mostraban inquietos, impacientes, molestos por no ver resultados. Con el paso del tiempo y con palabras de aliento por parte de su hermana mayor, los potrillos comenzaron a mejorar. Ya podían sentir y hasta escuchar el flujo de energía en el universo, lo que les provocaba una satisfacción increíble debido a que los llenaba con una felicidad enorme.

Luna: Es como escuchar la melodiosa voz de la naturaleza y al mismo tiempo recibir un masaje corporal, ¿no crees Astreo?

Astreo: Tienes toda la razón hermana, jamás había sentido una felicidad como ésta.

Celestia no podía sentirse más feliz. La forma en que sus hermanos disfrutaban de esta experiencia le hacía ponerse sentimental. Ya no eran unos bebes, ahora ya eran ponis mayores con sus talentos floreciendo y a las puertas de una nueva y larga vida les esperaban aventuras increíbles. Celestia sabía bien que llegado el momento ellos partirían en busca de su destino, cosa que le rompía el corazón pues no quería separarse de sus hermanitos, pero era necesario. Al igual que ella, sus hermanos debían de descubrirse a sí mismos y para ello debían emprender esta larga y difícil cruzada, pero debían hacerlo solos. Volverían algún día, convertidos en jóvenes maduros, pero tardaría años, por lo que Celestia debía prepararlos bien para los peligros que encontraran puesto que cumplir con tu destino es tarea difícil.

Celestia: ¡Bien hecho! Ya aprendieron lo básico. ¿Listos para el segundo nivel?

Luna y Astreo: ¡más que listos!

Celestia: ¡Excelente! Durante la siguiente media hora quiero que Luna, leventes y ocultes la luna repetidamente, y tu Astreo, traerás las estrellas y las sacaras al mismo tiempo que Luna. Esto les ayudara a ser sincronizados, a trabajar en equipo y sobre todo les ayudara a saber cual es su límite. La lección anterior les servirá para conservar la energía y no terminar muertos de cansados al primer intento, sepan aplicar lo aprendido.

Y así los potrillos comenzaron con su labor. Luna levantaba orgullosa la luna y Astreo traía las hermosas estrellas, Luna ocultaba la luna y Astreo hacia lo mismo con las estrellas. Al principio fue pan comido, pero con el pasar del tiempo la tarea se hiso agotadora y algo aburrida.

Celestia: Vamos, pequeños, no han pasado ni 10 minutos. Concéntrense, de la misma manera que lo hacían para sentir el flujo del universo, esto les brindara la fuerza necesaria para no agotar su energía tan pronto. Inténtenlo, ustedes pueden.

Luna: Hermana, esto aburre.

Astreo: Luna tiene razón, no vamos a traer la luna y las estrellas cada 10 segundos, necesitamos descanso.

Luna: Mejor pasemos a la siguiente lección, esto ya sabemos hacerlo.

Celestia: No sean imprudentes, esto es necesario para seguir avanzando

Luna: ¡Pero es aburrido!

Astreo: ¡Sí! Pasemos de una vez por todas a los hechizos de combate.

Celestia: Necesitan aprender lo básico, es la única manera de dominar los niveles mas avanzados.

Astreo: ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Esto apesta, enséñanos cosas que valgan la pena, no éstas idioteces!

Celestia: ¡Suficiente! La impaciencia es una mala amiga. Mi misión ahora es prepararlos bien para el mundo exterior y para ello debo enseñarles las raíces de la magia, debo mostrarles el origen de nuestro poder, solo así podrán controlar y materializar los más variados y magníficos hechizos. No llegaran a ninguna parte si siguen comportándose como bebes, maduren, eso les ayudará.

Astreo: ¡Agghh! ¡Me largo!

Luna: Hermano, espera.

Astreo: Solo iré a caminar, tú sigue con la lección.

Y con Astreo sin deseos de aprender, Celestia decidió continuar con las enseñanzas. Luna parecía tener ganas de aprender lo básico, comprendía que era necesario (tal vez se dio cuenta que mejor debía permanecer como una humilde alumna).

Astreo se encontraba bajo el gran árbol, reflexionando el motivo de su actuar. No comprendía de donde había brotado esa ira, el Astreo que le gritó a Celestia no era el real, ahora comenzaba a temer que su actuar le traería problemas.

Luna: ¿Todo bien hermano?

Astreo: ¡Luna! No te escuché llegar, ¿Cómo estuvo la lección?

Luna: De maravilla. Aprendí a como conjurar un escudo mágico, como una especia de campo de fuerza.

Astreo: ¡De lujo!

Luna: ¿Te enseño?

Astreo: Me encantaría, pero primero debo hablar con nuestra hermana.

Luna: Aquí te espero, Celestia está en el campo sur, cerca de los naranjos.

Astreo: Gracias.

Astreo se dirigió donde se encontraba su hermana mayor, y ahí la vio, recostada y comiendo naranjas a la sombra de un árbol.

Astreo: ¿Hermana?

Celestia: Dime, Astreo, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Astreo: Quiero disculparme, fui muy atrevido. No sé que me pasó, de pronto me sentí enojado, no sé cómo pero una gran ira se apoderó de mí, no era yo en ese momento.

Celestia: ¿No eras tú?... No te preocupes hermanito, es muy comprensible tu enfado, yo también quería aprender rápido pero tuve que ser paciente, y los resultados fueron satisfactorios. Mejor ve a jugar con Luna, mañana seguiremos con la lección.

Astreo: Esta bien…te aseguro que no volverá a pasar.

Celestia: Vete tranquilo hermano, sé que no lo hiciste con intención.

Astreo: Nos vemos más tarde, disculpa nuevamente.

Celestia: (Pensando) _Con que no era el mismo en ese momento, una ira se apoderó de él…espero que sea solo mi imaginación o habrá problemas, gravísimos problemas._

Astreo vuelve a donde se encontraba su hermana.

Astreo: Luna… ¿me enseñas ese nuevo truco que aprendiste?

Luna: ¡Con gusto! Ven, siéntate.

Luna comenzó con la lección. Al principio fue básicamente lo mismo que Celestia les había dicho, paciencia, concentración, etc. Astreo quería y respetaba mucho a su hermana, por lo que ni siquiera mostró señales de aburrimiento, solo seguía al pie de la letra las instrucciones de su hermana.

Al cabo de unas horas el fruto de la paciencia se materializó en un modesto campo de fuerza. Astreo estaba que derramaba lágrimas de alegría, su hermana no veía la hora en que cayera desmayado, saltaba y gritaba frenéticamente, cualquiera creería que estaba demente.

Luna: ¿Astreo?

Astreo: ¡Viva! ¡Viva! ¡Lo he logrado! ¡Viva!

Luna: ¿Hermano? ¡Hooolaaa!

Astreo: ¡Siiii! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Al fin, un hechizo de los buenos! ¡Vamos que se puede!

Luna: ¡ASTREO!

Astreo: ¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede hermana?

Luna: ¡Que controles tus revoluciones! Pareces un desquiciado.

Astreo: ¡Lo siento! Jejeje…es que estoy muy feliz.

Luna: Me alegro, pero aún faltan muchas lecciones, nos tomara años dominar todos los hechizos.

Astreo: ¿¡Y que esperamos!? ¡Vamos con Celestia para que nos enseñe los más alocados y fantásticos trucos!

Luna: Esta bien…pero compórtate por favor, pareces un loco.

Los jóvenes hermanos se dirigen hacia donde se encuentra Celestia. Llegan saltando y gritando, exigiéndole a su hermana mayor que continúe con las enseñanzas, que ya están más que ansiosos y preparados para aprender. Celestia no tiene escapatoria y no le queda otra opción que acatar las órdenes de sus hermanos, por lo que empieza de inmediato con la lección.

Comenzó con algunos hechizos defensivos, luego unas cuantas técnicas de relajación para conservar su energía. Luna mostraba tener capacidades puesto que realizaba sin esfuerzos cualquier tarea que le impusiera Celestia. Astreo era todo lo contrario pues le costaba mucho concentrarse, se molestaba a la primera señas de fracaso pero intentaba mantener oculta esa ira que le producía el no poder hacer algo bien, además de que prometió no volver a ser irrespetuoso.

Celestia notó la molestia en los ojos de Astreo, pero temiendo despertar la ira de su hermano, decidió no hacer caso. Continuaron por unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que Celestia consideró necesario terminar las enseñanzas.

Celestia: Muy bien, eso es todo por hoy. Ahora veremos cuanto has progresado. Luna, muéstrame tu campo de fuerza.

Luna hace brillar su cuerno y al instante un hermoso y perfecto campo de fuerza se forma a su alrededor. Celestia lo golpea un par de veces con su casco para cerciorarse de que fuera resistente, el escudo resiste cada uno de los golpes y Luna no muestra ni las más mínima señas de cansancio.

Celestia: Bien hecho Luna. Tu turno Astreo, muéstranos tu campo de fuerza.

Astreo concentra magia en su cuerno y con dificultad logra conjurar un campo de fuerza. Celestia repite el mismo proceso de golpear el campo de fuerza, pero éste se desvanece al primer golpe y Astreo cae al suelo, jadeando, con claros signos de agotamiento.

Luna: ¿¡Hermano, estas bien!?

Astreo: Sí, no te preocupes…solo necesito descansar un momento.

Celestia: (Pensando) _¿Y por esto me puse tan paranoica? ¡Solo fueron unos cuantos puntos brillantes en el cielo, nada del otro mundo!_

Celestia: Astreo, debes concentrarte mejor, siente el universo a tu alrededor, se uno con él.

Astreo: Más fácil decir que hacer.

Celestia: Si no despejas tu mente y calmas tu corazón jamás podrás dominar la magia de alto nivel. La magia avanzada es crucial para sobrevivir a los peligros de afuera, la necesitaras.

Astreo: Pero hermana, es muy difícil, no logro concentrarme.

Celestia: Hermano, te veo diferente, algo te preocupa. Por favor cuéntanos que es lo que te atormenta, que es eso que perturba tu mente, ¿a que le temes?

Astreo: ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! Solo aléjate de mi y en especial… ¡Aléjate de Luna!

Luna: ¿¡Qué!?

Celestia: ¿¡Alejarme de Luna!? ¿Y eso a que se debe?

Astreo solo dio media vuelta y se fue maldiciendo entre dientes. Sus hermanas quedaron sorprendidas, jamás habían visto a su hermano actuar así. El siempre era caballeroso y atento, pero de un día para otro cambio abruptamente.

Celestia: (Pensando) _¿Qué mosca le picó? Este potrillo está cada vez más extraño. ¿¡Que se ha creído!?_

Luna: (Pensando) _Hermanito… ¿Qué te sucede?_

Astreo se encontraba caminando por los alrededores, con el ceño fruncido, pensando en su actuar de hace un momento.

Astreo: (Pensando) _Calma, Astreo, calma. Todo a su debido tiempo, es mejor no acelerar las cosas… (Suspiro)…Solo espero que sea mentira. ¡Poderosos Ancestros!... ¿por qué? ¿Es acaso ese el destino que nos tienen preparados? ¿Hay alguna salida?... ¡Demonios!_

Y así continuó, por varias horas. Recorriendo los alrededores, pensando, reflexionando, preparándose para lo inevitable.

* * *

**Bien, con eso concluye el segundo capítulo. Un tanto más largo que el anterior pero tampoco tan extenso. Les prometo que más adelante los capítulos tendrán más letras (claro no se acostumbren a que tendrán 7.000 letras como el prólogo, pero tendrán muchas).**

**Ahora eso sí tendrán que esperarme un poco más de lo habitual, el capitulo 3 aun no lo empiezo, tengo la idea central y todo pero aun debo llevarlo al papel, además que ahora estoy escribiendo el capítulo 28 de esta historia, se me ocurrió de repente y no pude evitar escribir, así que apenas termine comienzo con el tercero.**

**Próximamente…Capítulo 3: El Conflicto**

**Gracias, acepto sugerencias y en especial críticas.**


	4. Capítulo 3: El Conflicto

**Capitulo 3: El Conflicto**

Luna y Celestia se encontraban sentadas bajo el gran árbol, ambas muy pero muy preocupadas por el comportamiento fuera de lo usual de su hermano, pero Luna era la que se encontraba más perturbada por el actuar de Astreo. Por otra parte, Celestia le inquietaba el asunto por otros motivos.

Luna: Hermana… ¿Qué le pasa a Astreo?

Celestia: No lo sé. Quisiera poder ayudarlo pero al parecer no quiere mi ayuda.

Luna: ¿Crees que le pase algo malo?

Celestia: Lo dudo. Parece molesto con migo por alguna razón, pero no sabría decirte el por qué.

Luna: ¿Quieres que hable con él?

Celestia: Seria buena idea, él te respeta y te quiere mucho, además parece preocupado por ti. Ve e intenta averiguar lo más que puedas.

Luna: Muy bien hermana, iré.

La pequeña diosa de la noche partió en busca de su hermano, dejando a Celestia sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Celestia: (Pensando) _El asunto se me está escapando de los cascos, ese potrillo trama algo, lo presiento. Debo cuidarme la espalda… ¡Momento! ¿Qué estoy pensando? Es mi hermano…Por los Ancestros… ¿Qué me sucede?_

* * *

Luna se dirigió al campo de naranjos, increíblemente ahí se encontraba Astreo. Éste se encontraba sentado con la mirada puesta en el suelo, muy pensativo.

Luna: ¿Hermano?

.- …

Luna: ¡Hermano!

Astreo: ¿Ah? ¡Luna! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Luna: Una corazonada.

Astreo: Ya veo.

Luna: Astreo, estoy preocupada por ti. Por favor cuéntame que es lo que te sucede.

Astreo: No es nada, no te preocupes.

Luna: Sí, claro. Vamos hermano, cuéntame.

Astreo: Te digo que no es nada, déjame solo.

Luna: Vaya que eres porfiado. Somos hermanos, sé que ocultas algo, no me mientas.

Astreo: Luna, por favor, necesito estar solo, quiero tranquilidad.

Luna: No me iré hasta que me digas que es lo que te pasa. Sabes que estoy hablando en serio.

Astreo: (suspiro) Tú ganas, te lo diré.

Luna: Me alegro.

Astreo: Todo comenzó hace algún tiempo. Tuve un sueño, más bien una pesadilla, en la que aparecías tú y Celestia.

Luna: ¿Pesadilla? ¿Qué tan fea fue?

Astreo: Horrible. Las vi combatir entre ustedes ferozmente, parecía que trataban de matarse entre sí, en serio que fue algo horroroso, horrendo.

Luna: ¡Pero eso es imposible!

Astreo: También quiero creer que eso nunca pasará, pero llegaron a mi dos indicios que no pude ignorar.

Luna: ¿Indicios? ¿De qué clase?

Astreo: El primero habla del poder más grande jamás forjado, "Los Elementos de la Armonía". Y el segundo menciona una tierra a lo lejos, habitada por las tres clases de ponies. Ésta tierra, de nombre Equestria, es gobernada por el espíritu del Caos. Hasta ahora eso es todo lo que ha venido a mí.

Luna: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la supuesta pelea que tendré con Celestia?

Astreo: La batalla se desarrollará en Equestria. Celestia usará el poder de los elementos para encerrarte en una prisión, por toda la eternidad.

Luna: ¿Elementos de la Armonía? ¿Equestria? Jamás oí hablar de ellos. ¿Seguro que existen?

Astreo: Existirán. Las visiones fueron muy reales como para ignorarlas. Luna, prométeme que te cuidaras de Celestia.

Luna: ¿¡Pero qué dices!? Ella jamás me haría daño.

Astreo: Luna, no estaré aquí por siempre. No podre protegerte todo el tiempo.

Luna: ¿De qué hablas?- dijo con cara de preocupación, como aguardando a recibir una pésima noticia.

Astreo: El momento de iniciar mi viaje de auto descubrimiento ha llegado.

Luna: ¿Te irás?- su expresión cambió a una de tristeza absoluta. Sus ojos se humedecieron.

Astreo: Así es. No puedo posponer más el asunto.

Luna: Hermano…no te vayas…por favor.- dijo con voz quebrada y con lagrimas recorriendo su rostro.

Astreo: Luna, no llores. (La abraza). Mi espíritu siempre estará contigo. Debo hacerle frente a Celestia, advertirle de la inminente tragedia.

Luna: ¡No lo hagas! (Se separa del abrazo) ¡No te enfrentes a Celestia!

Astreo: Debo hacerlo.- dicho esto desaparece en un resplandor azul.

Luna: ¡Hermano! ¡Nooooo!- cae al suelo y comienza a llorar. Sus fuerzas la han abandonado, la tristeza y el miedo la invaden.

* * *

Celestia estaba tomando una siesta debajo del gran árbol cuando Astreo llega, teletransportado por su poder mágico. Astreo lucía diferente, su expresión era de ira y odio, además traía puesto un collar muy curioso.

Astreo: ¡Despierta Celestia!

La diosa del sol se levanta, sorprendida del repentino y abrupto grito de su hermano.

Celestia: ¿¡Pero qué…!?...¿Astreo?

Astreo: ¡Cállate y escucha! Me iré, pero antes debo advertirle que si te atreves a lastimar a Luna volveré y te haré pagar tu crimen.

Celestia: ¿¡Pero de qué rayos estás hablando!? Astreo, ¿Qué te sucede?

Astreo: ¡Silencio! Tampoco quiero creer que sea cierto pero los Ancestros así lo quieren. Más te vale no cruzar la línea o lo lamentaras.

Celestia: ¡Mocoso insolente! ¿¡De donde sacas todas esas ideas dementes!?

Astreo: ¡Ya cállate! No sé cuándo pero en un futuro distante encerrarás a Luna en una prisión por toda la eternidad. Por lo que más quieras no lo hagas.

Celestia: ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso!? Yo jamás lastimaría a Luna, es mi hermana y la amo.

Astreo: ¡Pero lo harás!

Celestia: Astreo, por favor. Ustedes son mis preciados tesoros, mis amados hermanos menores, no me atrevería a lastimar a ninguno de ustedes y tu actitud hacia mí me duele, tú no eres así.

Astreo: ¡Demonios Celestia! Digas lo que digas, hagas lo que hagas, el futuro ya está escrito, no hay forma de cambiarlo. Lastimaras a Luna, lo he visto.

Celestia: ¡Estás loco! Deja esas mentiras por favor, te desconozco.

Astreo: Ya no hay nada que hacer, no hay vuelta atrás. Celestia, intentaré burlar al destino, enfrentándote.

Celestia: No lo hagas, por favor, no quiero tener que lastimarte.

Astreo: Basta de charlas.

Astreo hace brillar su cuerno; junto con éste brilla su collar, y lanza un potente rayo hacia Celestia. Ésta logra reaccionar y crea un campo de fuerza, funciona a la perfección.

Astreo: Bien hecho hermana, sabes defenderte.

Celestia: No sigas hermano.

Astreo hace caso omiso y ataca a Celestia con una oleada de rayos mágicos, los cuales son fácilmente repelidos por el campo de fuerza de Celestia.

Astreo: Esto se está poniendo aburrido. ¿Qué dices si pasamos al siguiente nivel?

Celestia: ¡Astreo, basta! Es suficiente, deja ésta locura.

Astreo: ¿Y arriesgarme a que lastimes a Luna? ¡Jamás!

Astreo hace brillas su cuerno, sus ojos adquieren un brillo obscuro, casi diabólico, su collar resplandece cada vez más. Se abalanza sobre el campo de fuerza, lo golpea destrozándolo completamente. Celestia sale disparada unos metros debido a la fuerza del impacto.

Astreo: Ahí quedó tu escudo, hermana.

Celestia: (mientras se levanta, piensa) _¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿De dónde sacó ese poder?...Ese estúpido collar de seguro tiene algo que ver._

Astreo: Te veo preocupada, ¿todo bien, hermana?

Celestia: Todo bien, hermano. Pero sé a ciencia cierta que dejaste de serlo hace tiempo. Haz cambiado, para mal. No me dejas más opción que enfrentarte.

Astreo: Bien dicho.

Mientras, en los campos de naranjos, Luna yacía en el suelo. Su llanto había pasado a ser sollozos hace un tiempo. Su mirada, perdida en el horizonte, daba cuenta de su pésimo estado emocional. De pronto una voz suena dentro de su cabeza.

.- _¡Levántate! ¡Ellos están a punto de asesinarse!_

Luna: (Levantándose asustada) ¿¡Quien dijo eso!?

La misma voz vuele a sonar en su cabeza.

.- _¡Deprisa! ¡Detenlos! ¡Salva a tus hermanos!_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, casi como un instinto, Luna sale disparada en dirección del gran árbol donde sabia que encontraría a sus hermanos. A lo lejos puede observar grandes destellos de luz seguidos por fuertes remesones de tierra. Bien sabia que esas eran malas señales, sus hermanos estaban usando todo su poder, y esto no podría terminar bien. Llega hasta donde se encuentra Astreo y Celestia, estos se lanzaban constantes ataques los cuales eran esquivados o repelidos por campos de fuerza u otro hechizo.

Luna: ¡Astreo! ¡Celestia!

Los combatientes no escuchaban a Luna, se encontraban sumergidos en el fragor de la batalla, ebrios de poder e ira.

Luna: ¡Por favor, deténganse!... ¡Hermano!... ¡Hermana!... ¡Alto, por favor!

Sus gritos eran inútiles, no había manera de detenerlos. Luna comienza a derramar lágrimas, se desploma en el suelo, cierra sus ojos y se tapa las orejas.

Luna: Por favor…no sigan. (Su cuerno empieza a brillar). Alto…se los ruego.

Una gran explosión se siente producida por el choque de dos hechizos lanzados por Astreo y Celestia, los cuales salen disparados hacia atrás.

Astreo: ¡Es hora de terminar con esto!

Celestia: ¡Lo mismo digo!

Ambos comienzan a correr el uno hacia el otro con sus cuernos brillando.

Luna: ¡ALTOOOOOO!

Desde su cuerno, que brillaba con mayor intensidad, sale disparada una onda expansiva la cual golpea a Astreo y Celestia que caen inconscientes al suelo, quedando a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

Luna: ¡Les dije que pararan, ya es suficiente!- con lagrimas en sus ojos observa la escena de sus hermanos que yacían inmóviles en el suelo.

Luna: ¿Astreo? ¿Celestia?... ¿¡Qué he hecho!?- se lleva sus cascos a la cara y comienza a llorar.

La voz en su cabeza vuelve a hacerse presente.

.- _No te preocupes, ellos están bien._

Luna no dejaba de llorar, un sufrimiento como éste no se lo merece nadie, mucho menos una potrilla como ella.

_ "Cruel es la lucha entre hermanos"_

_ Aristóteles_

* * *

**Bien, aquí termina el tercer capítulo, lamento la tardanza. Dejen aclarar algo. Los capítulos son cortos debido a que son relacionados al pasado de Astreo, Celestia y Luna, pero los capítulos del "presente" serán mucho más largos.**

**Próximamente…Capítulo 4: Hasta Pronto.**

**Gracias, acepto sugerencia y en especial críticas.**


	5. Capítulo 4: Hasta Pronto

**Capítulo 4: Hasta Pronto**

"El mundo nos rompe a todos, y después muchos se vuelven más fuertes en los lugares rotos"

Ernest-Hemingway

Sufrimiento, dolor, angustia, tristeza, pesar. Todo esto era lo que sentía Luna, y más incluso. Su pequeño y delicado corazón ha recibido una cruel estocada por parte del destino, la cual le infringió un daño gravísimo en su interior. Su herida sanará; eso es obvio, pero la cicatriz que quedará le hará recordar por siempre éste día, el más devastador de toda su vida.

Yacían en el suelo Astreo y Celestia, inconscientes, mas heridos y sangrantes por su cruenta batalla. Luna lloraba a escasos metros de sus hermanos. El ambiente era deprimente, frio y tétrico, carente de paz y amor, carente de calor y felicidad.

El terreno fértil y hermoso que solía estar ahí había desaparecido. La batalla lo había convertido en un triste y desolador campo, desprovisto de verde vegetación y ausente de coloridas flores. El gran árbol, que brindaba su reconfortable sombra al que bajo él tomara una siesta, se había convertido en un tétrico árbol seco, chamuscado por quien sabe que hechizo. La devastación abarcaba unos cuantos cientos de metro.

El cielo mostraba su descontento con lo sucedido. Nubes negras se habían apoderado del firmamento trayendo consigo lluvias y relámpagos. Todo esto, inconscientemente, era causado por Luna. Su pena alteraba el clima, hacia llorar a las nubes y embravecía el aire trayendo consigo descargas eléctricas.

Luna: (Llorando) ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no me escucharon?... ¿¡Por qué no se detuvieron!?... ¿¡Por qué!?

El llanto de la pequeña Luna se hace más fuerte, más devastador, más doloroso, sus lágrimas caen con mucha mayor intensidad de sus ojos.

Luna: (Llorando) ¡Astreo!... ¡Celestia!... ¡Estúpidos!... ¿¡Por qué me hacen esto!?... ¡No es justo!

El clima comenzaba a cambiar. Cesaron los relámpagos, la lluvia se había ido. Las nubes habían empezado a girar en torno a un solo punto, parecía que un tornado estaba por formarse, pero no fue así. Una parte del cielo se comenzaba a despejar, la parte en la cual las nubes giraban descontroladamente. Un haz de luz cae repentinamente al suelo causando un ruido y una sacudida devastadora. Luna salta asustada, lo que ve la deja atónita. Dos figuras comienzan a descender por el haz de luz, unas siluetas enormes, el doble de altas que Celestia adulta. Luna tenía una expresión de sorpresa increíble, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían.

Luna: (Pensando) _No puedo creer que estén aquí._

Las dos figuras se acercan a Luna, ahora se puede ver con mejor claridad que es lo que son. Unas enormes alas y un imponente cuerno daban a entender que eran alicornios, a pesar de que su apariencia era cubierta por una luz casi cegadora, el hecho de tener alas y cuerno no pasaba desapercibido.

.- Somos Nix y Dagr. ¿Nos recuerdas?- dijo una voz femenina.

Luna: Nix y Dagr. Mamá y Papá. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

**Nota: Nix=Diosa de la noche en la mitología griega. **

** Dagr=Dios del día en la mitología nórdica.**

**Aparte de Astreo, Dukúr, Deimos y Fobos, estos son otros personajes de mi creación.**

Nix: Hemos venido porque es preciso venir. Nuestra presencia es necesaria el día de hoy.

Dagr: Tú nos convocaste. Tu dolor es insoportable de ver y sentir. Como nuestra hija, estas conectada a nosotros y nosotros a ti.

Luna: Astreo… y Celestia… ¿Por qué peleaban?-se echa al suelo y comienza a llorar.

Nix y Dagr se sientan a un lado de Luna.

Nix: Calma mi pequeña, estamos aquí para ayudarlos, en especial a tus hermanos.

Dagr: Hija, debes ser fuerte, tiempos difíciles te esperan.

Luna: (Entre sollozos) Solo díganme… que ellos están bien.

Nix: No te preocupes cariño, ellos están bien.

Luna: No quiero que Astreo se vaya.

Dagr: Ni siquiera nosotros podemos evitar eso. Astreo tomó su decisión.

Luna: Pero no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, ¡No quiero que me deje!- rompe el llanto nuevamente.

Nix: Se que lo quieres mucho, pero tu hermano necesita hacer esto.

Dagr: Estaríamos poniéndolo en peligro, tanto a él como a Celestia si lo obligamos a quedarse.

Luna: ¿¡Qué!?... ¿Ponerlo en peligro?

Dagr: Tu hermano tiene una gran ira acumulada, necesitará estar solo por un tiempo para liberarse de esa carga.

Nix: De lo contrario esa ira lo puede llevar a cometer el peor error de su vida.

Luna: Pero… ¿Ustedes no pueden hacer algo al respecto?

Nix: Es el destino de Astreo, debe marcharse para poder cumplir con su cometido.

Luna: ¡Que destino, que cometido, ni que nada! Ustedes pueden hacer algo para evitar que se vaya, ¿no se supone que… que son los seres más sabios y poderosos? Hagan algo, por favor.

Dagr: Tienes razón hija, y por lo mismo no podemos hacer nada. Hay algo que está por encima de nosotros, algo fuera de nuestro alcance e influencia.

Luna: Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Quién o qué los detiene?

Nix: El destino mi pequeña. Ese ser intangible del cual nadie puede escapar, ni siquiera los que descienden de Los Ancestros.

Luna: ¿Eso significa que Astreo tiene razón? ¿Qué pasará entre Celestia y yo?

Hubo un momento de silencio. Nix y Dagr besaron la frente de Luna.

Dagr: Debemos partir. Nuestra estadía aquí ha llegado a su fin.

Nix: Nos volveremos a ver, tenlo por seguro.

Luna: No se vayan, quédense un poco más.

Ambas deidades se elevan por los aires y vuelven a su morada, la tierra eterna donde nada perece, donde son llevadas las almas que en vida hicieron el bien, un lugar de reencuentro.

Nix y Dagr: Dale nuestros cariños a Astreo y Celestia.- se escuchan por última vez la voz de sus padres.

Luna: ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Esperen!... no se vayan.

El cielo volvió a tornarse obscuro, repleto de nubes que volvían a dejar caer la lluvia, los relámpagos regresaron más violentamente, Nix y Dagr habían abandonado ésta tierra y vuelto a la eternidad.

Luna permaneció tirada en el suelo, llorando. Sus hermanos yacían aun inconscientes. Miles de pensamientos invadían su mente, miles de sentimientos llenaban su corazón, siendo los más predominantes el miedo y la tristeza.

"Del sufrimiento han emergido las almas más fuertes, los caracteres más masivos son forjados con cicatrices."

Kahlil Gibran

* * *

El tiempo había pasado, Luna dormía, llorar amargamente te arrebata tus fuerzas. Astreo permanecía en el mismo lugar y Celestia comenzaba a despertar, aunque el agotamiento le impedía levantarse.

Celestia: (Pensando) ¿Qué sucedió?

El recuerdo de su batalla pasa fugaz por su cabeza, Celestia se levanta de golpe.

Celestia: ¡Astreo!- grita con furia.

Sus ojos se abren como platos, todo su cuerpo se estremece, el paisaje que la rodea es aterrador. Su hermano yacía en el piso y unos metros más allá estaba su hermanita, su pobre hermanita que parecía estar al borde de la muerte.

Celestia: Luna… (Corre hasta donde se encuentra Luna)… ¡Luna! ¡Luna, háblame!

Celestia toma a Luna y la abraza, sus lágrimas se hacen presentes, su corazón casi se detiene.

Celestia: (Llorando) Luna… Luna perdóname… perdóname por favor. Despierta… Luna, reacciona por favor.

Luna: No llores hermana, estoy bien.

Celestia: ¡Luna! ¡Oh, gracias a Los Ancestros! ¡Me tenias preocupada!- la abraza con mayor fuerza y ahora llora pero de felicidad.

Luna: Hermana… no puedo respirar… suéltame.

Celestia: ¡Lo siento! Es que estoy feliz de que estés bien.

Luna: Sí, gracias. Cof, cof.

Celestia: ¿Qué te pasó? Puedo notar que estuviste llorando.

Luna: ¡Y como no hacerlo, mira el desastre que causaste!

Celestia: Luna tienes que entender que solo…

Luna: ¡Cállate! Ahora debo ver como se encuentra Astreo.

Luna se dirige hasta donde yacía Astreo seguida por Celestia. Astreo parecía estar durmiendo, pero eso no calmaba a Luna.

Luna: ¿Astreo?... ¿Hermano?... ¡Despierta por todos los cielos!

Astreo seguía inmóvil. Luna comienza a moverlo para hacerlo reaccionar pero nada sucede.

Luna: Hermano, despierta.

Celestia: Golpéale las costillas.

Luna: No seas malvada.

Celestia: Hazlo, apuesto que funciona.

Luna: ¡Despierta!- grita mientras le manda un golpe en sus costillas.

Astreo: ¡Aaahhh! ¡Eso duele! Cof, cof.

Luna: ¡Hermanito!- lo abraza.

Astreo: ¿¡Luna!? ¿Qué sucedió?

Luna: Te portaste como un idiota. Tú y Celestia casi destruyen todo el lugar.

Astreo: ¿Celestia?... ¿¡Donde está esa…!? ¡Oh, ahí estas!- dijo con desprecio en su voz.

Celestia: Tampoco me alegra verte vivo, hermano.

Luna: ¡Ya basta! Los dos, ya fue suficiente.

Astreo: Pero…

Astreo es interrumpido por una cachetada (bofetada) que le propina su hermana.

Luna: ¡Ahora escuchen! Mamá y Papá vinieron.

Celestia: ¿En serio?

Astreo: ¿Y qué dijeron?

Luna: Que tiempos difíciles me esperan, que el destino es algo del cual nadie puede escapar y de que Astreo debía marcharse o cometería el peor error de su vida.

Astreo: ¿El peor error de mi vida?

Luna: Tú y Celestia correrían peligro, no sé a qué se referían.

Astreo: En ese caso debo partir de inmediato, si paso un segundo más aquí… bueno no quieren saber.

Celestia: Ya lárgate mocoso.

Astreo: ¡Cierra la boca anciana!

Celestia: ¿¡Qué!?

Luna: ¡CÁLLENSE! ¡Astreo ven conmigo!

Luna guía a Astreo hasta lo que quedaba del gran árbol.

Luna: Debo hablar contigo.

Astreo: Claro hermana, ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Luna: Sobre tu partida.

Astreo: Sabes qué debo hacerlo, además si mamá y papá lo dijeron, debo hacerlo.

Luna: Lo sé. Pero quiero que sepas que estoy en total desacuerdo con eso. Quiero que te quedes.

Astreo: Pero Luna, sabes que es necesario, no puedo permanecer ni un minuto más aquí.

Luna: Reconsidéralo por favor, podemos llegar a una solución.

Astreo: No insistas, no cambiaré mi decisión.

Luna: Eres imposible. (Suspiro). Tenía que intentarlo. Pero quiero que sepas que con esto me rompes el corazón. Ya he llorado lo suficiente como para llorar tu partida.

Astreo: Luna, eres mi hermanita y te quiero, jamás te olvidaré.

Luna: Lleva esto, para que recuerdes cuanto te quiero.- le entrega una capa.

Astreo: ¿Una capa? ¿De dónde la sacaste?

Luna: Una hechicera jamás revela sus secretos. Póntela y no te la quites.

Astreo: Si tu lo dices.

Ambos se abrazan en un tierno gesto de amor fraternal.

Astreo: Volveré.

Luna: Lo sé.

_"Dejare mi tierra por ti dejare mis campos y me iré  
lejos de aquí  
cruzare llorando el jardín y con tus recuerdos partiré  
lejos de aquí._

De día viviré pensando en tu sonrisa  
de noche las estrellas me acompañaran  
serás como un luz que alumbra en mi destino  
me voy pero te juro que mañana volveré." 

Astreo comenzó a correr, alejándose de su hogar, de su amada familia. Luna quería ir tras él, pero permaneció inmóvil, viendo como se alejaba su querido hermano.

__

"Al partir un beso y una flor un te quiero una caricia y un adiós  
es ligero equipaje para tan largo viaje  
las penas pesan en el corazón  
mas allá del mar abra un lugar donde el sol  
cada mañana brille mas  
forjara mi destino las piedras del camino  
lo que nos es querido siempre queda atrás

Buscare un lugar para ti  
donde el cielo se une con el mar  
lejos de aquí  
con mis manos y con tu amor  
plorare encontrar otra ilusión  
lejos de aquí."

Astreo: Aquí voy, yo contra el mundo… ¡Volveré Luna, volveré!

Dicho esto extiende sus alas y comienza a volara gran velocidad hacia el horizonte. Su grito se escuchó a lo lejos, llegó hasta los oídos de Luna quien no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas.

Luna: (Llorando) Astreo… Astreo… vuelve… no me dejes.

Celestia, quien permaneció distante pero atenta a lo que sucedió, sintió como su corazón se contraía, amaba a Astreo y ahora se estaba alejando, su amado hermano las abandonaba. Una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla.

Celestia: (Pensando) _Cobarde. Abandonaste a tu familia. Rompiste el corazón de mi hermanita. Si te vuelo a ver… te mataré._

Celestia se acerca a Luna, quien continuaba llorando.

Celestia: No llores hermanita, todo saldrá bien.

Luna: (Entre sollozos) Ya nada será lo mismo… no sin él.

Celestia: (Abraza a Luna) Saldremos adelante, te lo aseguro.

Luna: (Devuelve el abrazo) Gracias. Pero por ahora necesito un tiempo para ordenar mis ideas, para calmar mi corazón, para superar el sufrimiento.

Celestia: Te entiendo.

Luna se separa del abrazo, y camina con la cabeza gacha en dirección a los campos de naranjos.

Celestia: Luna, ¿puedo saber de dónde sacaste esa capa?

Luna: Ni siquiera yo estoy segura de donde la saqué.

"Donde amamos es el hogar, hogar que nuestros pies pueden abandonar, pero no nuestros corazones"

Oliver Wendell Holmes

* * *

**Bien, otro capítulo más que termina. Las estrofas que están en cursiva pertenecen a la canción "Un beso y una flor" de Nino Bravo. Si les gusta este estilo (incluyendo las frases) me lo hacen saber porque planeo incluir una gran variedad en la historia, hasta tengo planeado hacer cantar a algunos personajes.**

**Próximamente…Capítulo 5: Errante.**

**Gracias, acepto sugerencias y en especial críticas.**


	6. Capítulo 5: Errante

**Capítulo 5: Errante**

**Nota: Este capítulo se compone en su mayoría por palabras en letra cursiva, es debido a que Astreo relata la historia desde su punto de vista, es decir, son sus propios pensamientos e ideas. Las palabras en letras normales son los diálogos entre personajes. Sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo.**

"No hay azar, destino, ni suerte que pueda con la firme resolución de un alma decidida"

Ella Wheeler Wilcox

_"Volar nunca ha sido uno de mis fuertes ni mi gran pasión, pero por alguna razón lo estoy disfrutando, se siente fantástico. El viento roza cada parte de mi cuerpo, se siente como un éxtasis, un éxtasis total y completamente espiritual. Soy libre. Mi melena está completamente alborotada, mis alas bailan majestuosas, mi capa ondea orgullosa. Atrás quedó mi hogar, lugar que me vio nacer, que me vio crecer. Atrás quedó la ira asesina que me invadía, siento que a cada metro que avanzo un poco de esa ira se desprende de mí para ya no volver jamás, se siente increíble. _

_Atrás quedaron mis hermanas…mis amadas hermanas… ¡Santo cielo, cuanto las amo! Volveré algún día. ¿Cuándo? Esa es la gran interrogante y la única respuesta existente es: Cuando esté listo. ¿Listo para qué? Listo para afrontar la verdad y recibir gustoso el castigo por el crimen que cometí. ¿Crimen? Así es, pues no hay pero crimen que lastimar física y/o emocionalmente a una yegua, peor aún si ésta es de tu familia. Felizmente aceptaré el odio y desprecio de mis hermanas, gustoso aceptaré el exilio o la muerte; pero aun faltan años para eso, por ahora debo concentrarme en sobrevivir. _

_Llevo un rato volando. Mi hogar se perdió a la distancia. El terreno por el que sobrevuelo es un deserto, el calor es sofocante, qué daría por reposar a la sombra de un gran árbol. A lo lejos diviso un montículo de rocas, me acerco, parece ser la entrada de una cueva. Uso mi cuerno para iluminar el interior. Al parecer no tiene fin. Decido entrar, una sed de aventura que jamás creí tener se hace presente. La cueva es escalofriante, por las paredes escurre una sustancia viscosa. Un poco me cae en la cara. No huele mal…ni sabe mal, la verdad no tiene sabor alguno. Escupo. Continúo caminando. Me encuentro con un obstáculo. Delante de mí hay 3 puertas. ¿3 puertas de madera? Eso sí que es extraño. Más extraño aún es el hecho de que cada una de ellas tiene un símbolo en su centro. La de la izquierda tiene un sol, la de en medio tiene un grupo de estrellas y la de la derecha una luna. Santo cielo, son las cutie marks de mis hermanas…y la mía. Pero, ¿Cómo? Esto es un poco escalofriante. La puerta que tiene la cutie mark de Luna y la mía se ven en perfecto estado, pero la puerta con el sol en su centro está desgastada. Qué extraño. Mejor me sentare por un momento a meditar el asunto. _

_Veamos. Dos puertas en perfecto estado y una en mal estado. ¿Qué rayos significa? Vamos Astreo, piensa…vamos, no debe ser tan difícil…piensa… ¡Lo tengo! El viaje de autodescubrimiento que cada uno debe hacer. Celestia lo hizo hace siglos, por eso su puerta está desgastada, ella ya entró en ella. Solo faltamos Luna y yo. En ese caso, aquí voy. Me acerco a la puerta del centro, ésta se abre hacia adentro y a lo lejos diviso una luz. Decido entrar. La puerta se cierra de golpe. Intento abrirla pero no lo consigo, lo único que me queda por hacer es caminar hacia la luz. La salida parece estar pasando ese resplandor, pero ya llevo caminando un buen rato y pareciera que no avanzo. Que fastidio. Comienzo a correr. La luz sigue inmóvil. Decido usar mis alas, las agito con todas mis fuerzas pero nada, es como si no avanzara. Me detengo a descansar. La luz sigue a la misma distancia. Qué lugar más loco. Miro hacia atrás y la puerta ya no está. Al menos sé que algo he avanzado, pero ¿Por qué aún no llego al final de este mugriento túnel? Me estoy empezando a frustrar. El cansancio me invade. ¡Rayos! Me vendría bien una siesta. El suelo no es para nada cómodo, pero con sueño uno duerme donde sea. Cierro mis ojos, respiro profundamente y me embarco al mundo de los sueños. No fue difícil concebir el sueño. En este mundo de fantasía me encuentro recostado sobre un campo de flores, mirando al cielo. A mi lado están Luna y Celestia. Nos reímos viendo las divertidas formas que tienen las nubes. Todo es como antes. No quiero despertar. Soy feliz aquí junto a ellas. Quiero que dure oír siempre. Que no termine por favor."_

.- Despierta joven Astreo, despierta.

_"Una extraña voz interrumpe mi sueño. Abro los ojos. Ya no me encuentro en ese estrecho túnel, ahora estoy sobre un bote navegando en un rio color rojo, dentro de una gigantesca cueva. Delante de mí un ser cubierto por una manta usa un bastón como remo y guía el bote a quien sabe dónde. El paisaje es horrendo. Para empezar el rio parece hecho de sangre. Sumerjo uno de mis cascos en él. Confirmo mis sospechas. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. Tengo miedo. Puedo ver a extrañas criaturas que gritan de dolor. Seres de apariencia extraña. Jamás vi cosas como ésta. Algunas se apoyan en sus patas traseras y sus piernas delanteras terminar en cinco pequeños tentáculos. _

_Veo como algunas son asfixiadas en fuego y azufre. Obligadas a comer pequeñas criaturas repulsivas. Otras son lanzadas a pozos infectados con extraños y alargados animales. Algunas son puestas en calderos con aceite hirviendo. Veo también como son desmembradas. Sumergen a otras en lagos de agua congelada, puedo ver como sufren, un frio que quiebra a las almas más fuertes los invaden. _

_Más adelante, estas criaturas son puestas en ruedas y unos demonios  
rompen sus extremidades con garrotes. Que escena más espeluznante. Qué lugar más horrendo. Esto es una pesadilla. Los gritos que escucho me hacen temblar. Tengo miedo. Quiero volver a casa. Quiero abrazar a mis hermanas y decirles que las amo. Quiero irme"_

.- Es por mí que se va a la ciudad del llanto, es por mí que se va al dolor eterno y el lugar donde sufre la raza condenada, yo fui creado por el poder divino, la suprema sabiduría y el primer amor, y no hubo nada que existiera antes que yo, abandona la esperanza si entras aquí.

Astreo: ¿Cómo dices?

.- Bienvenido joven Astreo, bienvenido…al Tártaro.

_"¿¡Qué dijo!? ¿El Tártaro? Eso explica el espantoso paisaje y esos horribles gritos…santo cielo…estos recuerdos me acompañaran por el resto de mi vida hasta el día de mi deceso. ¡Por Los Ancestros! ¿Tantos años? Inclusive después de muerto me seguirán atormentando. No creo que pueda soportar algo como eso. ¡Momento! Si llegue hasta el Tártaro… ¿no significa que he muerto?"_

.- Calma joven Astreo, no has muerto…aún.

Astreo: ¿¡Quién rayos eres!? ¿¡Y cómo supiste lo que pensaba!?

.- Caronte mi nombre es, transportar las almas al más allá mi misión.

Astreo: Esta bien… ¡Pero eso responde solo a una de mis preguntas!

.- Tranquilízate.

Astreo: ¡Cómo quieres que me calme!... ¡Estoy en el Tártaro!... ¿¡A dónde me llevas por cierto!?

.- Al Purgatorio. Al igual que tu hermana Celestia veremos si eres digno.

Astreo: ¿Digno? ¿De qué?

.- De seguir el designio de Los Ancestros. Digno de cumplir con tu destino.

Astreo: ¿Cumplir con…? Es decir… ¿Existe la posibilidad de no cumplir mi destino?

.- Así es joven Astreo, el destino no siempre se cumple.

Astreo: ¿Eso significa que hay una posibilidad de que mis visiones no se cumplan y que Celestia y Luna jamás se enfrentaran?

.- Todo depende de ti.

Astreo: Grandioso. ¡Al Purgatorio se ha dicho!

* * *

"Nunca te encontraras a ti mismo hasta que te enfrentes a la verdad"

Pearl Bailey

_"Llevamos un tiempo navegando. El paisaje no cambia mucho. Mismas criaturas agonizantes, mismos gritos desgarradores…el mismo escalofrío recorriéndome la espalda. Tengo miedo. Lo que me mantiene cuerdo es el hecho de poderle doblar la mano al destino, de no ser así habría saltado del bote y hubiera comenzado a gritar desesperadamente que me saquen de aquí. Todo sea por mi hermana. Poderosos Ancestros…protejan a mi familia…alejen el mal y el peligro de sus vidas…dennos la fuerza para superar los obstáculos del día a día. Ayúdenme hoy, en esta nueva travesía, en esta nueva cruzada."_

.- Es bueno que confíe en ellos, joven Astreo. Necesitaras de su ayuda.

Astreo: ¿Qué sucedería cuando lleguemos al Purgatorio?

.- Te darás cuenta de que en ti yacen 7 demonios. Tu misión será deshacerte de ellos o caerás en el fuego eterno de los condenados.

Astreo: Simple, ¿no? ¿Y cuándo llegaremos?

.- Cuando quieras.

Astreo: ¿Cuándo quiera?...Que tal…ahora mismo.

_"El paisaje cambia repentinamente. Una luz, idéntica a la que se encontraba al final del túnel aparece frente a nosotros. Su brillo segador dañó mis ojos, perdí el conocimiento. Al despertar estábamos en medio de un vasto mar. De alguna forma inexplicable habíamos salido del Tártaro y entrado a este nuevo lugar, un océano infinito."_

.- El Purgatorio se encuentra delante de nosotros.

_"Una imponente torre formada por círculos concéntricos se alzaba frente a nosotros. Orgullosa y majestuosa. La cima se perdía entre las nubes. Las mismas criaturas que hace un roto agonizaban en el Tártaro, ahora escalaban esta torre anhelando llegar a la cima o al menos eso creo por la mirada esperanzadora que tiene."_

.- Supones bien joven Astreo, pues en la cima se encuentra la entrada al Paraíso. Los Ancestros, tus padres, esperan tu llegada.

Astreo: ¿Cómo lo hago para subir? ¿Escalando, volando? ¿Qué pasará cuando llegue a la cima?

.- No podrás volar ni escalar. Déjame decirte algo. 7 pisos, 7 demonios, 7 formas para combatirlos. Eso te servirá.

_"Curiosa frase. Llegamos hasta el borde de la torre y Caronte atracó el bote en una saliente, una especie de mini muelle. Salto fuera del bote, miro hacia atrás y tanto el bote como Caronte habían desaparecido. Era de esperarse. Este lugar no es menos espeluznante que el Tártaro. A pesar de no ver a estas criaturas siendo torturadas ni tampoco escuchar gritos desgarradores como los de antes, el escalofrío que recorre mi espalda no ha desaparecido, es más intenso aun. Siento un frio corporal bastante extraño. No dejo de tener miedo. En mi mente da vueltas aquella frase que me dijo Caronte antes de desaparecer. Entiendo lo de los 7 pisos, claramente hay 7 pisos en esta especie de…torre por así decirlo. Me llama mucho la atención la forma que tiene. Está formada por círculos, uno encima del otro, como una especie de escalera en espiral. De ser así, a medida que avance iré subiendo, a caminar entonces. Mientras camino las criaturas que rondan el lugar me miran con unos ojos y una sonrisa que emanan humildad a un grado que jamás vi. Unos cuantos metros adelante una criatura alada se encuentra sentada al borde del camino, mirando el agua. Me acerco. Con su abrazo derecho señala el agua. Miro. Lo único que veo es mi reflejo y el de ésta criatura, pero algo extrañó sucede. En mi pecho se comienzan a dibujar unas letras. 7 letras. 7 letras P. No siento dolor alguno, la verdad no siento nada. Todo parece una ilusión."_

.- Aquí comienza tu viaje, Astreo.

Astreo: ¿Quién eres?

.- Lucifer es mi nombre. A la soberbia represento. ¿Tienes la virtud necesaria para combatirla y vencerla?

_"Apenas nuestras miradas se cruzaron me invadió la obscuridad, no podía ver ni sentir nada. Así permanecí por un tiempo hasta que la luz volvió a mí. Me encontraba de vuelta en mi hogar, pero lo que vi me espanto bastante. No por el hecho de ser algo horroroso o fuera de lo común, sino porque me hacia revivir aquello que más dolor me causaba, aquello que más me avergonzaba. Pude verme a mí mismo junto a Luna y Celestia. Ésta escena la recuerdo, Celestia nos enseñaba a crear un campo de fuerza. No me gusta esta parte de mi vida pues marca el inicio el conflicto, del dolor, del sufrimiento, del abandono y de la traición. Mi corazón se parte en dos. Me desplomo y comienzo a llorar."_

.- Te presento a la soberbia que yace en ti.

_"Tiene razón, este momento tiene el orgullo en un nivel exorbitante. Al menos para mí. Recuerdo claramente lo que pensaba y sentía en ese momento mientras fracasaba en el intento de hacer un campo de fuerza."_

**Flash Back**

_"Condenada y estúpida necesidad de crear un campo de fuerza. Esto no es lo mío. Yo sirvo para cosas ofensivas. No soy un jodido cobarde que se esconde detrás de un escudo, soy un maldito guerrero, feroz y devastador, no necesito aprender a defenderme cuando con un movimiento puedo devastar cientos de hectáreas. _

_Hermana, hermana, ¡Oh Celestia! Si supieras de lo que soy capaz, si tuvieras idea del poder que corre por mis venas…un escalofrío recorrería tu espalda…morirías del susto. _

_Soy lo mejor de lo mejor, soy un Dios. No debo recibir órdenes de alguien como tú. Vete a enseñar magia a otra parte, estúpida principiante."_

**Final del Flash Back**

.- La soberbia es el causante principal y único de tus problemas. Enfréntate a ella y véncela, solo así limpiaras tu alma y podrás estar más cerca del Paraíso.

Astreo: ¿Cómo podré hacerlo?

.- Descúbrelo por tu cuenta. ¿No se supone que eres un Dios?

_"La criatura se desvaneció, no sin antes soltar una carcajada. Y aquí me encuentro, tendido en el suelo, llorando. Me siento tan avergonzado, soy un asco de ser viviente. En mis tiempos de locura me llame a mi mismo Dios, me consideré el ser más poderoso…vaya Dios, ¿no? Ahora aquí, llorando, como el más simple de los bebes suplicando por un abrazo maternal. ¿Cuándo fue que la soberbia se apoderó de mí? ¿Cómo dejé que creciera?_

**Flash Back: Años antes del primer capítulo. Edades 5-5-576**

Celestia: …después de nuestros padres nosotros somos los últimos descendientes de Los Ancestros. Gran parte de su poder, si no es todo, se nos fue heredado. Saber cómo usarlo es crucial para nuestra supervivencia. ¿Les gustó la historia de su origen?

Luna: ¡Cómo no! ¡Eso fue increíble! ¿No lo crees hermano?

Astreo: Sí…fue…increíble. (Pensando) _No puedo creer que descienda de tan poderosas criaturas. Su poder es mío ahora, estoy destinado a ser tan grande como ellos._

**Final del Flash Back**

_"No puedo creerlo, simplemente no puedo. Dejé que ese sentimiento de superioridad se apoderara de mí y nublara mi mente. Soy más débil de lo que creí. De qué sirve tener el poder de Los Ancestros cuando eres…como yo. Un poder tan grande no puede pertenecer a alguien tan inestable. Si quiero caminar con la frente en alto y volver a ver a mis hermanos a los ojos, debo demostrar que soy digno de este don que se me ha dado. Pero, ¿Cómo? Me encuentro atrapado en este lugar y no tengo idea de cómo salir. Bueno, como dijo el sujeto de recién debo enfrentar y vencer a la soberbia…ni idea que trataba de decirme. Santo cielo, ¿Qué haré ahora? Ancestros, a quienes debo mi vida, les ruego que me ayuden. Necesito de su infinita sabiduría y de su inmenso poder para dar el siguiente paso, ruego por su compasión hacia mí. Ancestros, de quienes vengo y a quienes voy, ayúdenme. Tengan piedad de éste su descendiente y ayúdenme a cumplir con mi destino. Poderosos Ancestros, padres de la creación, humildemente me inclino ante ustedes reconociendo lo insignificante que soy. Ayúdenme. Me mueve el amor por mis hermanas y me motiva el poder salvarlas. En esta hora en la que me encuentro indeciso y asustado, pido de su compasión, ayúdenme a llegar al Paraíso donde honrare su grandeza y donde espero purificar mi alma. Se los ruego Ancestros, de ustedes depende mi destino, se los ruego, se los suplico, ayúdenme."_

.- Vaya, vaya. El gran Astreo pidiendo de rodillas la ayuda de Los Ancestros. Patético.

Astreo: Apareciste Lucifer, comenzaba a extrañarte.

.- Veo que has reconocido lo pequeño que eres comparado con los dioses.

Astreo: Mi mente estaba nublada por el deseo de grandeza, pero eso quedó atrás.

.- Bien, muy bien.

_"La criatura apuntó hacia mi pecho. Sentí una sensación extraña. Me miré y donde antes había 7 letras P, ahora solo quedaban 6. Curioso lo que acaba de pasar."_

.- Veamos si tienes las agallas para el siguiente nivel.

_"Todo se volvió negro, estaba en la absoluta obscuridad nuevamente. Pero no por mucho porque a los pocos segundos me encontraba de vuelta en el Purgatorio, solo que esta vez estaba un piso más arriba. Inmediatamente tropecé con una criatura similar a la anterior. Esta me miró con desprecio."_

Astreo: Hola, soy Astreo.

.- Para lo poco que me importa. ¿¡Acaso te crees mejor que yo!?

Astreo:…no, para nada, yo solo…

.- Pues claro, como tú puedes caminar libremente por ahí te crees mejor que todos.

Astreo: Disculpa, si acaso te ofendí con algo que dije, lo lamento.

.- Cierra la boca. Tú no tienes que quedarte aquí eternamente, maldito suertudo.

Astreo: Mejor me retiro.

.- Sí, ya lárgate.

_"Antes de poder mover una pezuña, la criatura me apunta y nuevamente sucede, en lugar de 6 letras P ahora solo tengo 5. La obscuridad volvió a mí, escuché la voz de la criatura decir: _Por cierto, me llamo Leviatán. _Ahora volvía a recuperar la vista y resulta que me encontraba 2 pisos más arriba, en el tercer piso de esta gigantesca torre. Tengo el presentimiento que este lugar será como el primero."_

.- Y lo será, créeme.

Astreo: ¿¡Quién eres tú!?

.- Soy Satanás, mucho gusto. Déjame decirte que en ti yace una ira devastadora, adoro la ira, es a lo que me dedico.

Astreo: ¿¡De qué demonios hablas!?

.- ¡Ves! Jajajaja. Creo que te quedarás un buen tiempo aquí estancado.

Astreo: No me vengas con chistes. Mientras más tiempo pase, más me demoraré en llegar arriba. Debo hablar con Los Ancestros sobre el destino de mis hermanas.

.- Pues aguarda paciente, yo por el momento me largo.

Astreo: ¡Espera, no te vayas!

_"La criatura ya se había esfumado y yo que necesitaba urgentemente llegar arriba, pero que le vamos a hacer, este lugar tiene su misterio. Supongo que ahora me queda esperar, al menos eso fue lo que me dijo antes de marcharse. Caminaré un momento para pasar el rato. Las criaturas que aquí se encuentran están sentadas, algunas con los ojos cerrados como meditando, y otras solo mirando el cielo. Me acerco a una de ellas, la saludo, no me responde. Me acerco a otra y la saludo. Me responde que debo buscar la forma de deshacerme de la ira que traigo y aguardar paciente mi turno de ascender. Le pregunto por algún consejo y me dice que golpee las paredes, que a él eso le sirvió bastante. Me doy vueltas por el lugar buscando a alguien que pueda darme una respuesta…diferente o mejor, pero todas son básicamente lo mismo. ¡Qué estupidez! Quiero llegar lo más rápido posible donde Los Ancestros y tengo que estar aquí rodeado de inútiles que no saben dar respuestas coherentes."_

.- ¡Qué te dije! Ira, deliciosa ira.

Astreo: ¿Tú de nuevo?

.- Vamos Astreo, ambos sabemos que necesitas y quieres soltar esa ira, no lo niegues.

Astreo: No caeré en tus trucos. Casi mato a mi hermana la última vez que me enoje, no volveré a caer en ese estado.

.- Entonces no te molestará quedarte aquí por siempre, jajajaja.

_"La criatura se marchó con una expresión de burla que me dieron ganas de partirle la cara, pero algo en mi interior me decía que era mejor controlar mis emociones. Solo espero resistir el tiempo necesario para llegar al siguiente piso."_

"La ira: Un ácido que puede hacer más daño al recipiente en la que se almacena que en cualquier cosa sobre la que se vierte.

Séneca

* * *

_"Aprendí la lección. Ya llevo una semana en este lugar. Hace dos días estalló mi ira, no me pude controlar, solo quería salir de aquí. Comencé a gritar y a golpear las paredes del lugar hechas de roca solida. ¡Diablos como me dolían los cascos! Me llagaron a sangrar de tanto golpe que daba, ahora no puedo ni caminar, estoy aquí recostado desde entonces. La criatura ha venido constantemente solo a burlarse de mi desgracia, que fastidio. Intento no enfadarme, al parecer es la única forma en la que podré salir de aquí, solo esperaré."_

* * *

_"El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes, lástima que ese no sea mi caso. Un mes no pasa volando. Los días se hacen eternos. Cada segundo es como una hora. Cada minuto es como un día. Cada día es como un año. Imagínense un mes. Con el tiempo uno olvida muchas cosas, simples, pero vaya como le hacen falta a uno. Ya olvidé por completo como se siente una simple brisa en el rostro, olvidé las cálidas tardes y las heladas noches. Extraño el caluroso verano y el frio invierno. He olvidado el sabor de los alimentos, la dulzura de las frutas ya no la recuerdo. Celestia nos explicó que como descendientes de Los Ancestros tenemos la capacidad de estar meses sin comer ni beber, la única consecuencia es que pierdes los recuerdos del placer que causa un buen bocadillo. Que desgracia la mía."_

.- ¿¡Qué tal Astreo!? ¿Sufriendo? Jajajaja.

Astreo: No tienes idea cuanto.

.- Vamos, enójate. No es divertido si no te puedo hacer enfadar.

Astreo: Sabes bien que tus intentos son inútiles. Ríndete mi amigo.

.- ¿Qué acaso quieres quedarte aquí por siempre? ¿Qué hay de tus hermanas?

Astreo: No estaré aquí por siempre, ambos sabemos eso.

.- Qué estupidez. Sigues creyendo que volverás a verlas, no puedo creerlo. Ellas se olvidarán de ti, son tan débiles e ingenuas como tú, acéptalo.

Astreo: Enserio, ¿eso es lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir?

.- ¡Sabes que por mi te puedes ir al demonio, pierdo mi tiempo contigo, hay mejores almas a las que puedo atormentar! ¡Ya lárgate!

_"Y pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Una letra menos y me encontraba en el cuarto piso. Aquí las criaturas realizaban distintas tareas, algo así como trabajos forzados, pero sus rostros reflejaban lo contrario, como que les alegraba. Qué curioso. Continúo caminando y a unos metros me encuentro con una criatura recostada en una cama bastante amplia. La criatura roncaba como si descansara después de todo un día de trabajo. Me acerco. Veo que en su pecho tiene puesto un trozo de papel que dice: _Me llamo Belfegor. Presentarse cansa mucho así que lee esto y lárgate. _¡Vaya! Que tipo más raro. Intentaré despertarlo, tal vez él sea quien me lleve al siguiente piso"_

Astreo: ¡Hola! Disculpa, te importaría despertar, necesito llegar al siguiente piso.

.- ¡Por lo que más quieras! ¿¡No ves que estoy durmiendo!? Estúpidos idiotas…que no dejan…dormir…ZZZzzz…

Astreo: Disculpa, es que en serio necesito…

.- ¡Está bien! Solo cierra la boca.

_"Eso fue fácil. Una letra menos, un nuevo piso, cada vez más cerca de mi objetico. El quinto piso es bastante curioso. Las criaturas están al borde del camino lanzando objetos al mar. El valor de los objetos parece ser considerablemente alto, puesto que los desechan con cierto grado de duda. Más adelante me encuentro con otra criatura alada, al igual que las demás ésta debe ser la encargada de llevarme al siguiente piso. La criatura se encuentra rodeada de objetos brillantes con incrustaciones de diversas piedras preciosas, se le ve muy posesivo con esas cosas."_

Astreo: Hola, soy Astreo. Eres el que me puede llevar hasta el otro piso, ¿no?

.- Eso depende. Si logras pasar mi prueba te llevaré hasta el siguiente piso.

Astreo: Pues adelante, cuando quieras.

.- Pero antes, me gusta mucho esa capa que traes y ese collar es…brillante. Me gusta lo brillante.

Astreo: ¿Capa? ¿Collar?... ¡Oh, claro! Olvidé por completo que los traía. La capa me la dio mi querida hermana Luna y el collar lo hice yo mismo.

.- Eso no me importa. Quiero ambas cosas. Dámelas y te llevaré hasta el sexto piso.

Astreo: Bueno…el collar te lo regalo (se lo saca y se lo entrega a la criatura) me trae malos recuerdos, pero la capa me la quedaré. Mi hermana me la dio y además me dijo que no me la quitara, así que no te la daré.

.- Gracias por el collar…es…perfecto.- dijo con una expresión como la de Gollum del Señor de los Anillos.

Astreo: Sip…como digas…yo…este… ¿me llevas al sexto piso?

.- ¡No! Quiero esa capa primero.

Astreo: Ya te lo dije, no pienso dártela.

.- Vamos, no seas así. Si quieres podemos hacer un trueque, ¿te parece?

Astreo: No tienes nada que yo quisiera.

.- ¿Estás seguro? Porque aquí tengo un sinfín de objetos, échales un vistazo y te aseguro que encontraras algo que te guste.

Astreo: Te digo que no, y deja de insistir porque no conseguirás que te la dé.

.- Eso lo veremos. Aquí tengo riquezas inimaginables. No solo placeres materiales, sino también tengo mujeres que pueden darte placer carnal de aquí al fin de los tiempos. ¿Qué dices?

Astreo: ¿¡Placer carnal!? ¿¡Estás demente!? Además, ¿¡Qué diablos es una mujer!?

.- Bueno veras, una mujer es…

Astreo: Sabes que, cierra la boca. Estas enfermo. ¡Llévame inmediatamente al siguiente piso! Eres un asco de ser viviente.

.- ¿Seguro? Vivirías como un rey.

Astreo: No lo volveré a repetir, no tienes nada que yo quiera. Date prisa, pierdo tiempo contigo… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

.- Soy Mammón, demonio de la avaricia.

Astreo: Muy bien Mammón, sácame de aquí.

.- Esa capa será mía. Uno de estos días necesitaras algo desesperadamente y yo estaré ahí. Nos volveremos a ver.

_"Haciendo caso omiso a su comentario me dispuse a aguardar. Con una mirada llena de ira me envió al sexto piso. En este lugar me encontré con las mismas criaturas, pero con un claro sobre peso. Sentadas en una especie de banquillo alrededor de mesas circulares, contemplaban con miedo la comida que tenían en frente. Había mesas por doquier. Me llamó la atención una mesa rectangular, la única de su clase. A la cabecera se encontraba sentada una criatura alada (¡Lotería! Ésta me llevará al séptimo piso) que devoraba con ambas manos trozos enormes de carne. A los lados de la mesa las criaturas se mostraban temerosas de probar su comida."_

.- ¡Hey tu! ¡Ven aquí, únetenos!

_"De lo lejos de llama la criatura alada. Me acerco y encuentro un puesto disponible en frente de la criatura. Me siento. Bastante incomodo eso sí."_

.- Bienvenido a mis dominios, soy Belcebú demonio de la Gula. Estos infelices que me acompañan son aquellos que intentan limpiar su alma. Solo mira lo aterrados que están, si prueban aunque sea un bocado caerán directo al Tártaro donde arderán eternamente.

Astreo: Vaya, debe ser verdaderamente difícil. A pesar de que es carne esa comida parece deliciosa.

.- ¡Ja! Ni que lo digas, la mejor jamás creada. Adelante, sírvete con gusto.

Astreo: El único problema es que no como carne, verduras y frutas te acepto encantado.

.- Comida es comida amigo mío (Aplaude 2 veces y frente a Astreo aparecen toda clase de frutas y verduras) Buen provecho.

Astreo: Gracias. Probaré ésta lechuga, se ve sabrosa.

_"¡Santa madre de la creación! ¡Qué sabor más espectacular!"_

Astreo: ¡Por Los Ancestros! Jamás había probado una lechuga tan sabrosa. ¿Dónde consigues algo como esto?

.- Tiene sus beneficios ser yo. Por favor sírvete cuanto gustes, aunque debo insistir que comer solo vegetales es una verdadera estupidez.

Astreo: Quédate don tu carne mi amigo, yo prefiero mis verduras.

.- Allá tu, herbívoro.

_"Reí por su comentario. El resto de la cena lo pasamos charlando de todo un poco. La conversación fue enriquecedora, olvidé por completo donde estaba y la verdad es que apenas toqué la comida."_

.- He escuchado mucho de ti Astreo, y déjame decirte que para ser tan joven muestras la madurez de un adulto.

Astreo: Eso es porque desde pequeño me enseñaron de todo tipo de cosas. La mayor parte del día lo pasábamos hablando de distintos temas. En mi corta vida he aprendido tanto, pero al mismo tiempo siento que no sé nada.

.- Eso es porque tienes un hambre y una sed de conocimiento insaciable, eso te ayudará en tu futuro. Pocos son los que prefieren enriquecerse con conocimientos antes que con riquezas materiales. Pero aún te falta mucho para adquirir la sabiduría necesaria y con eso cumplir tu destino.

Astreo: Tal parece que sabiduría es algo que te sobra.

.- En cada piso te encontraste con alguien que te permitió avanzar al siguiente piso. Bueno, cada uno de ellos incluyéndome, tenemos un nivel de sabiduría exorbitante. Si se nos sabe hablar somos de gran ayuda.

Astreo: De los seis eres el único con el que he tenido este tipo de charla.

.- Eso es porque nos parecemos mucho. Veras. Todas estas criaturas que ves aquí, en vida no supieron agradecer, apreciar ni disfrutar de la buena comida. Antes de morir rogaron que sus almas fueran perdonadas. Fueron escuchadas y los enviaron aquí al sexto piso del Purgatorio para aspirar al perdón y salvar su alma del sufrimiento eterno. Mi misión es poner a prueba su voluntad. Como en vida fueron glotones, se les exige sentarse frente a sus platillos favoritos, y aquellos que logren vencer a la tentación y se abstengan de comer por mil años, se les concede el derecho de pasar al Paraíso.

Astreo: Y si no lo consiguen…

.- Caen directo al fuego del Tártaro y sufren ahí por toda la eternidad.

Astreo: La recompensa por no comer por mil años es enorme. Con gusto pasaría mil años o más sin comer para evitar irme al Tártaro.

.- Sabes algo, yo te hubiera dejado pasar al séptimo piso pero hace siglos que no tenía la oportunidad de hablar con alguien como tú que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Astreo: Jajajaja. ¿Puedo saber el por qué?

.- Te pareces mucho a mí. Tú sabes lo que comes, sabes apreciar la gastronomía a pesar de que comas verduras y frutas. Además, tengo entendido que preparas buenos platillos con unas cuantas hojas verdes.

Astreo: No sé como supiste eso pero es verdad, a mis hermanas les encanta.

.- Uno de estos días te encargaras de preparar las ensaladas, tendremos un gran festín con los otros. Claro está que tendrá que ser después de haber terminado tu viaje.

Astreo: Con gusto mi amigo. Por el momento gracias, ha sido una cena fantástica, me ayudó bastante.

.- No te quito más tiempo. Nos veremos algún día.

Astreo: De eso estoy seguro.

_"Y así es como me despido de mi nuevo amigo y llego al séptimo y último piso. Lo curioso es que en mi pecho, en vez de quedar una letra, no había ni una sola. Qué extraño. Observo también que frente a mi hay una puerta. Por mi derecha se acerca una criatura alada."_

.- Bienvenido Astreo, bienvenido. Soy Asmodeus, demonio de la lujuria.

Astreo: ¿Lujuria?

.- Déjame decirte que en ti no hay ni una pisca de ella así que te concedo el paso a ojo cerrado. Sígueme.

_"Abrió la puerta y pude ver que detrás de ella se encontraba un túnel que se extendía hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. Entramos. Él cerró la puerta y el túnel se iluminó repentinamente, una luz al final de éste había aparecido. Me recuerda aquel túnel que encontré antes de llegar al Tártaro, espero que no sea igual."_

.- Caminemos. Hay cosas de las que debemos hablar.

Astreo: ¿Qué clase de cosas?

.- Amor.

Astreo: ¿¡Amor!?

.- La lujuria es muy distinta al amor, en todo sentido. El amor es puro y hermoso, algunas veces fuerte e intenso, otras veces calmado y sensible, pero sin duda es el sentimiento más perfecto de todos. La lujuria solo lastima el corazón y solo busca el placer carnal, nunca el espiritual que es el que importa.

Astreo: ¿Cuál es el punto? ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esta conversación?

.- El punto es que dentro de 2.000 años conocerás a las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía. Vas a entablar amistad con ellas pero será una de las seis que robará tu corazón. Te lo digo para que te prepares, para que entrenes, porque llegará el día en el cual tendrás que defender aquello que amas y será crucial que resultes vencedor. De lo contario todo aquello que ocupa un lugar en tu corazón morirá.

Astreo: ¿2.000 años dices?

.- Entrena, prepárate. El amor mueve montañas, el amor todo lo puede, con el amor encontrarás las respuestas que buscas.

_"Dicho esto desaparece y en frente de mi aparece una puerta. La abro. Una luz cegadora me invade. Cundo logro ver con claridad me doy cuenta de que me encuentro en unos pastizales, de un color verde muy hermoso. Me siento feliz. A mí alrededor solo veo algunos árboles.  
Decido caminar. El pasto se siente increíble. Algo llama mi atención. A lo lejos dos figuras altas se aproximan. Habrán pasado algunos años pero jamás me olvidaría de mis padres. Corro hacia ellos con una sonrisa en mi rostro, ellos me esperan sentados con los brazos abiertos. Llego hasta ellos y me lanzo. Los abrazo con fuerza."_

Astreo: Los extrañe mucho.

Nix: Y nosotros a ti, hijo.

Dagr: Has demostrado gran valor y determinación. Estamos orgullosos de ti.

Astreo: Hubiera deseado verlos cuando fueron a hablar con Luna.

Dagr: Sabes que no se nos permite estar mucho tiempo en el mundo de los mortales.

Astreo: Lo sé, pero…

Nix: No hay tiempo hijo. Los Ancestros te esperan.

Dagr: A tu lado estaremos.

Nix: Nuestro apoyo te daremos.

_"Aparecieron 6 luces frente a nosotros. Al instante supe quienes eran. Estaba en presencia de Los Ancestros. No sabía qué hacer, solo estaba ahí boquiabierto, hasta que hablaron los 6 al unísono."_

Ancestros: Astreo, has demostrado ser digno de estar en nuestra presencia, pero tu tiempo aquí será breve. Los Campos Elisios están reservados para aquellas almas que en vida fueron justas y demostraron ser honestas, generosas, demostraron tener bondad y fueron leales a sus principios. A Los Elisios entran aquellos que felices experimentaron el amor, la magia más poderosa.

Astreo: ¿Y eso qué significa?

Ancestros: Tienes un lugar reservado en estas tierras. Al morir no atravesarás el Tártaro ni el Purgatorio, sino que llegarás directamente aquí donde por toda la eternidad descansarás acompañado de tus seres queridos.

Astreo: ¿En cuánto tiempo más volveré?

Ancestros: No podemos revelar esa información.

Astreo: Asmodeus me dijo que dentro de 2.000 años…

Ancestros: Eso solo es hipotético. Tu tiempo aquí se agota, pero antes de irte tienes el derecho de hacernos 7 preguntas. Elije con cuidado que solo te quedan 5. Rápido.

Astreo: ¿Qué eran esas criaturas con las que me topé en el Tártaro y en el Purgatorio?

Ancestros: Se hacían llamar seres humanos.

Astreo: ¿De dónde vienen?

Ancestros: Poblaron este mundo hace eones. Su avaricia los llevó a destruir su tierra. Fueron castigados llevándolos a la extinción de su especie. Ahora nuevas especies se pelean el control de esta nueva tierra, en una guerra que se libra desde el comienzo mismo de la creación.

Astreo: ¿Qué especie ganará?

Ancestros: Eso no lo decidimos nosotros sino ustedes. Atento Astreo, te quedan 2 preguntas y deberás irte.

Astreo: En ese caso, ¿Cómo están mis hermanas?

Ancestros: Ellas se encuentran bien, pero Luna sufre por tu partida.

Astreo: ¿Volveré a verlas?

Ancestros: Tenlo por seguro. Tu tiempo aquí se ha agotado, debes irte.

_"Sin siquiera darme tiempo de despedirme de mis padres, Los Ancestros me enviaron de vuelta a donde comencé mi viaje. La famosa cueva y las 3 puertas estaban ahí. Mi puerta ahora se encontraba desgastada, solo la de Luna se encontraba en perfecto estado. Ver nuevamente este lugar me trae recuerdos. Acababa de abandonar mi hogar cuando me encontré esta cueva. Aquí empezó mi nueva vida, aquí da comienzo mi nueva travesía. No puedo esperar a salir y conocer el mundo, pero antes le dejaré un mensaje a Luna. Con magia escribí en el suelo frente a su puerta el siguiente mensaje:"_

Nos volveremos a ver hermanita, se fuerte.

Astreo

_"Y con el mensaje escrito me dispongo a salir de la cueva. El paisaje ha cambiado bastante. El desierto árido y caluroso que recuerdo ya no está, en su lugar puedo ver unos enormes campos de verdes pastizales (no tan bellos como los Campos Elisios) adornados con diversos arbustos. ¿Cómo cambia tanto en tan poco tiempo? Decido caminar esperando encontrar algo o a alguien. A unos cuantos metros más adelante me encuentro con un pequeño lago. Me acerco para tomar un poco de agua pero lo que veo reflejado en el agua me sorprende y me aterra al mismo tiempo. En el reflejo me veo a mi mismo pero totalmente cambiado, pareciera que de un día para otro pasé de ser un potrillo a un semental adulto. Crecí bastante. Mis piernas, mi cuerno, todo mi cuerpo había crecido, mi cabello creció tanto que ahora me cubre los ojos, así que con un movimiento de mi cabeza hacia la derecha acomodo mi cabello para que caiga hacia la derecha casi tapándome el ojo derecho. ¿¡Qué diablos pasó!?_

Nix: Hijo, no tengo mucho tiempo.

Astreo: ¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Nix: Escucha. Envejeciste 25 años, creí que era necesario que lo supieras.

_"Dicho esto se desvanece en el aire. Lo que dijo me sorprendió bastante. ¿25 años me demoré en cruzar el Tártaro, pasar por el Purgatorio y llegar al Paraíso? Me parecieron unas pocas semanas pero que le vamos a hacer, feliz cumpleaños número 37 Astreo. En fin, mejor sigo mi viaje. El terreno se siente arenoso y un tanto rocoso, como si el desierto que alguna vez hubo fue sepultado bajo un manto de verdes hierbas. El atardecer se hace presente. No veo ningún árbol a mí alrededor. Necesito un buen lugar para dormir, pero lo único que hay a mi alcance son estos arbustos. Me recuesto sobre uno. Es bastante cómodo. La capa que me dio mi hermana no solo se me ve muy bien, sino que también abriga bastante. Gracias Luna. ¡Santo cielo! No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde que me fui, solo espero que me perdonen. La noche se hace presente y con ella el astro que la gobierna. Solo faltan las estrellas, pero estoy muy cansado para hacerlas aparecer. Mirar al cielo me hace derramar lágrimas, todo me recuerda a mi querida hermana. Esto no es lo que tenía planeado para mi futuro. No quiero seguir sufriendo. Esta no es la vida que quiero llevar, pero debo ser fuerte. Me deparan obstáculos en el camino, un camino que será difícil de recorrer, un camino repleto de altos y bajos, ese será mi sendero a seguir para demostrar que soy digno."_

Los caminos de la vida

No son lo que yo esperaba,

No son lo que yo creía,

No son lo que imaginaba.

Los caminos de la vida

Son muy difíciles de andarlos,

Difícil de caminarlos,

Y no encuentro la salida.

Yo pensaba que la vida era distinta

Cuando era chiquitito yo creía

Que las cosas eran fáciles como ayer

Que mi madre preocupada se esperaba

Por darme todo lo que necesitaba

Y hoy me doy cuenta que tanto así no es.

_"Me despierto con el sol golpeándome el rostro. Fue una noche tranquila por lo demás, estos arbustos sí que son cómodos. De pronto se escuchan grandes golpes seguidos por remesones de tierra. Miro a mí alrededor y a lo lejos puedo ver una enorme bestia avanzando a pasos agigantados hacia mí. Ruge con una fuerza tal que provoca un viento tan fuerte que me derriba. Los remesones de tierra son tan grandes que no puedo ni moverme, lo intento pero solo consigo caerme y golpearme la cabeza. La bestia se acercó bastante a mí. Era más grande de lo que creí. Su cuerpo estaba hecho de roca, sus ojos eran rojos y de su enorme boca emergía una lengua hecha de lava. Levantó su puño y arremetió contra mí, doy un gran salto para esquivar su golpe. La bestia sigue rugiendo. Continúa asestando golpes contra el suelo, me cuesta evadirlos. Me canso enseguida. El último golpe provocó un terremoto que me tumbó en el suelo. Veo su puño venir hacia mí. Mi capa comienza a ondear por sí solo. Todo se torna negro. ¿He muerto?"_

"Morir es conmovedoramente amargo, pero la idea de tener que morir sin haber vivido, es insoportable."

Erich Fromm

* * *

**Ufff, sí que me costó hacer este capítulo. Son las 3:19 de la madrugada del 28/07/2013 y acabo de terminarlo. Vamos a aclarar algunas cosas.**

**En este capítulo me inspiré en "La Divina Comedia" de Dante. Nunca la he leído, solo busqué un poco de información en internet y saqué unas cuantas ideas, si ya saben algo de el Purgatorio entenderán mejor lo de los 7 pisos.**

**Cada criatura alada con la que se encontró Astreo representaba un demonio y uno de los 7 pecados capitales. Lo de las 7 letras es sacado de la Divina Comedia.**

**Caronte: En la mitología griega es quien transporta las almas al más allá. Alias "El Barquero".**

**Bueno eso sería todo, tengo sueño así que si tienen alguna duda háganmelo saber.**

**Gracias a todos mis lectores, ténganme paciencia para los capítulos siguientes, me queda una semana de vacaciones antes de volver a la Universidad así que intentaré publicar el capítulo 6 antes de entrar.**

**Próximamente…Capítulo 6: Zecora y Dukúr.**

**Gracias, acepto sugerencias y en especial ****críticas.**

**P.D: La canción es de Vicentico y se llama "Los caminos de la vida".**


	7. Capítulo 6: Zecora y Dukúr

**Capítulo 6: Zecora y Dukúr**

"De niños pensábamos que cuando llegáramos a ser mayores ya no seriamos vulnerables. Pero madurar es aceptar nuestra vulnerabilidad. Vivir es ser vulnerable.

Madeleine L'Engle

_"No sé donde estoy. La oscuridad me tiene completamente rodeado, no puedo ver ni mis propios cascos. No puedo oír el más mínimo de los sonidos ni oler la más suave de las fragancias. No recuerdo cómo llegué aquí. Algo se mueve en lo profundo de mi mente, pero no logro recordar ni el más mínimo detalle. Ya me comienzo a asustar. Siento que estoy flotando en un mar cuyas olas me balancean cariñosamente y la brisa agita con serenidad mi ahora largo cabello. Se siente fantástico, a pesar de ver solo oscuridad. ¿Me habré quedado ciego? Quizás caí a un lago…no…no lo creo, ni siquiera recuerdo haber estado cerca de un lago. Ahora que lo menciono, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdo?...vamos cerebro, funciona…funciona… ¡Santo cielo! ¡No recuerdo nada!"_

.- Eso es porque acabas de morir.

Astreo: ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡Quien dijo eso!?

.- Me llamo Mercurio, soy un mensajero. Tranquilízate Astreo, nada más te puede pasar, ya estás muerto.

Astreo: ¿¡Pero cómo!?

.- Relájate, aun tienes una oportunidad.

Astreo: ¿¡Oportunidad!?

.- Así es Astreo. Aquello que no ha sucedido en milenios está pasando en este mismo momento.

Astreo: ¿Qué quieres decir?

.- Escucha Astreo, tu muerte no estaba premeditada para este día. Tu asesinato no es algo que les agrade mucho a Los Ancestros, y mucho menos a tus padres.

Astreo: Espera. ¿Asesinato? ¿¡Fui asesinado!?

.- Por una criatura cuyo origen es desconocido, aun para los mismísimos Ancestros. Por eso tu muerte les sorprendió bastante, no la vieron venir. No debías morir hoy.

Astreo: ¿Y cuándo moriré entonces?

.- Eso no tiene importancia. Lo importante ahora es el hecho de que el futuro y el bienestar de este mundo y universo se están viendo comprometidos. Lo último que queremos es una guerra entre dioses.

Astreo: ¿¡De qué guerra hablas!? ¡No entiendo nada de lo que dices!

.- Escucha. Los Ancestros ya te hablaron de la guerra que hay entre distintas especies por el control de esta tierra. Bueno, se supone que tú jugarías un papel importante en este conflicto, y gracias a ti se evitaría la destrucción innecesaria de todas las especies existentes. Pero ahora que has muerto…

Astreo: Todo el mundo se irá al carajo por mi culpa.

.- Así es, pero como te dije antes tienes una oportunidad.

Astreo: ¿Qué clase de oportunidad?

.- Las deidades; y digo deidades porque no solo Los Ancestros, están discutiendo la posibilidad de enviarte devuelta al mundo de los mortales.

Astreo: Eso significa que…

.- Volverás a la vida, condenado suertudo. Pero tendrás que esperar, esto lleva tiempo. Aunque también puede que no te concedan una segunda oportunidad, a veces pasa.

* * *

_"Llevo esperando un largo tiempo; tanto, que ya perdí la noción de las horas y los días. La oscuridad me rodea. No veo ni un mísero rayo de luz, algo que me diga que volveré pronto. Además, no he recibido noticias de Mercurio. A pesar de no recordad nada de mi pasado; y mucho menos de cómo llegue aquí, cuando Mercurio me habló de Los Ancestros y de la guerra sentí que ya lo sabía, como si tuvieran que ver algo conmigo. Solo desearía recordar mi pasado, solo quiero que mis recuerdos vuelvan a mí. Solo sobreviven instintos, cosas básicas. Sé que me llamo Astreo, que soy un alicornio. Traigo puesta una capa, que a pesar de no saber de dónde vino, algo en mi interior me dice que es sumamente importante. Pero no puedo recordar nada más aparte de eso, que desagradable. Y aun no puedo creer que haya muerto, ¿Cómo diablos pasó?... ¡Santo cielo, que rabia el no poder recordar nada!_

* * *

.- Ya se tomó una decisión respecto a ti, suertudo. Vivirás.

Astreo: Que alegría.

.- Solo porque esa criatura salió de la nada, sino estaría descansando en Los Elisios.

Astreo: ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo vuelvo?

.- Para tu suerte tu cuerpo está intacto, por lo que podrás volver sin problemas. Tienes suerte que ellos lo encontraran.

Astreo: ¿Ellos?

.- No hay tiempo para explicaciones, vete ya.

_"De una forma que no sabría explicar bien, el lugar donde me encontraba se iluminó repentinamente. Era una blanca y cegadora luz, aunque igual no veía nada, era mejor que estar a oscuras. De pronto siento que estoy volando pero sin usar mis alas solo…flotaba en el aire. Luego siento que estoy cayendo. No tengo miedo ni nada por el estilo, se siente…bien. Unos momentos después siento como si chocara contra algo, al parecer he caído al suelo pero a un suave y acolchonado suelo. Tan rápido como cae un rayo mis recuerdos vuelven a mí, revido nuevamente cada momento de mi vida. Los momentos bueno y malos regresan a mí, todos a excepción del que mas me importa ahora, el de mi muerte. Decido levantarme. Mi vista comienza a aclararse poco a poco y me doy cuenta de que estoy recostado en una cama dentro de una muy peculiar casa. Su decoración es…bueno…peculiarmente extraña. En las paredes están puestas unas curiosas máscaras y unos collares un tanto rústicos. El techo se encuentra adornado con unos símbolos que no logro comprender. En toda la habitación lo único que resalta, además de la decoración, es una mesa rectangular que está muy pegada a la pared. Sobre ella hay pocos recipientes de cerámica, algunos con unas vallas en su interior y otros con un líquido turbio. Qué lugar más loco. ¿Cómo habré llegado aquí? Mercurio dijo que "ellos" encontraron mi cuerpo así que tendré que averiguar a quienes se refería. Comencemos por salir de esta casa. Abro la puerta y el paisaje que me rodea es idéntico al que me encontré al salir de la cueva. Mismos pastizales, mismos arbustos. Miro a mí alrededor y no veo a nadie. Me doy media vuelta y descubro que esta "casa" en donde desperté era nada más y nada menos que un árbol, un gran y frondoso árbol. ¿¡Donde estoy!?"_

.- ¡Joven, venga aquí con nosotros!

_"Escucho que alguien me llama. La voz proviene de la parte trasera del árbol así que me dirijo hacia allá. Al llegar, mis ojos no dan crédito a lo que ven. Dos cebras se encuentran meditando apoyadas sobre una de sus patas traseras. Que honor el estar en presencia de tan magnificas y maravillosas criaturas."_

.- Buen día joven, sea bienvenido. Soy Dukúr y esta es mi esposa, Zecora.

Zecora: Buenos días, espero hayan sanado tus heridas. (Se supone que dí**as** rima con herid**as, **¿cierto? Al menos en parte).

**Nota: Discúlpenme si las rimas de Zecora son malas, es que enserio es difícil hacerla hablar.**

Astreo: Buenos días, soy Astreo. ¿Ustedes me trajeron aquí?

Dukúr: Así es. Te encontramos ayer a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí. Estabas herido pero no fue difícil curarte.

Astreo: Se los agradezco mucho, espero no haber causado molestia alguna. (Pensando) _¿Ayer? Y yo que pensaba que habían pasado semanas desde mi muerte._

Zecora: Al contrario, fue un agrado el haberte encontrado. (Sí, salió verso sin hacer esfuerzo).

Dukúr: Pero dinos, ¿Qué hacías tirado junto al cadáver del Vanatuhi?

Astreo: ¿Vanatuhi?

Zecora: Un demonio antiguo, enemigo de lo divino, portador del odio y del olvido.

Dukúr: Ya sabes, grande, ojos rojos, lengua de lava, cuerpo de roca. ¿Lo recuerdas?

_"Veloz como un relámpago, el recuerdo de mi muerte regresó a mí. Reviví el miedo y la agonía. Veo el gran puño de la bestia venir hacia mí. Mi capa ondea por sí sola. Un domo color plata se forma a mi alrededor, el puño de la bestia lo impacta. Una onda expansiva se dispara desde el domo. La bestia cae muerta. Una poderosa energía recorre mi cuerpo, no puedo controlarla. Siento que mis huesos son destrozados desde dentro, siento mis órganos estallar, la boca me sabe a sangre. Todo se vuelve negro después de eso. El ultimo de mis recuerdos ha vuelto a mí, el ultimo y el mas horrendo hasta el momento. Vino acompañado con un agudo dolor de cabeza."_

Dukúr: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Astreo: Sí, no te preocupes. Respecto a este…Vanatuhi, me lo encontré por mera casualidad. No tengo idea de donde salió.

Zecora: Del pecado surgió, miedo y muerte esparció. Este mundo azotó, la vida devastó. (¿Qué dijo?)

Dukúr: Se dice que poco después de su extinción, los espíritus malditos de la raza condenada se reunieron en un lugar desconocido para todos, y crearon a este demonio. Nadie sabe cómo, pero una magia antigua lo hacía inalcanzable para Los Ancestros, lo hacía intocable.

Astreo: Hasta que se topó conmigo.

Dukúr: Hasta que apareciste, llegaste en el momento justo porque venía directo hasta nosotros. Pero sabes qué, mejor sigamos esta conversación dentro de nuestro hogar, siento que será la charla más provechosa de nuestras vidas.

_"Entramos a su hogar. Dukúr tomó unos recipientes de cerámicas donde vertió un líquido de tono marrón. Me ofreció un poco a lo cual acepté encantado. El sabor del líquido era excepcional, dulce, muy sabroso. Ambos se sentaron con sus piernas traseras cruzadas, yo me senté de la forma tradicional."_

Dukúr: ¿Te parece si hacemos una ronda de preguntas? Primero preguntas tú luego yo, etc.

Astreo: Me parece bien.

Dukúr: Perfecto, la conversación fluirá por sí sola. Pregunta lo que sea.

Astreo: Primero que nada, ¿Dónde estoy?

Zecora: En Catal Huyuk.

Astreo: ¿¡Catal Huyuk!? ¿¡Lo dices enserio!?

Dukúr: ¿Has oído hablar de ella?

Astreo: ¡Pues claro! Mi hermana nos contó hace años la historia que rodea a Catal Huyuk.

**Flash Back**

Celestia: Luego de largas deliberaciones, Los Ancestros decidieron colmar de vida este mundo. Crearon así a las primeras especies, incontables, todas con conciencia y razonamiento. Crearon 20 parejas de cada especie y se le otorgó a cada una su propia tierra donde poder prosperar. Ésta generación recibe el nombre de Los Inmortales, pues vivirían eternamente jóvenes en este mundo hasta que Los Ancestros consideren prudente que haciendan a la eternidad. Aunque no lo crean no hubo ponies en un principio. Tanto los terrestres, los pegasos y los unicornios descienden de una especie en común. Ésta especie habitó la tierra conocida como Catal Huyuk. Esta especie fue la que engendró a los ponies. Las cebras son nuestros antepasados. De ellas heredamos los dones que hoy tenemos.

**Final del Flash Back**

Astreo: ¡No puedo creer que esté en la tierra que vio nacer a mi especie! ¡No puedo creerlo!... ¡Un momento! Ustedes son cebras…no me digan que…ustedes…son…

Dukúr: Somos la última pareja de Inmortales que queda en este mundo, todas las demás descansan en Los Elisios por designio de Los Ancestros.

Astreo: Vaya…en serio no sé qué decir…solo…que es un verdadero honor estar frente a ustedes. ¡Imagínense, tal vez sea su descendiente!

Zecora: No exageres, parentesco no tienes con nosotros.

Dukúr: Nosotros engendramos a los llamados Argonautas. ¿Has oído de ellos?

Astreo: Eran guerreros, se extinguieron 500 años después de que se fundara Catal Huyuk. Gracias a su invaluable sacrificio es que nuestra raza prosperó.

Zecora: 507 años para ser precisos.

Astreo: En ese caso no soy descendiente suyo, disculpen mi actitud, es que me emociono mucho con este tipo de cosas.

Dukúr: No te preocupes. Ahora es mi turno de preguntar, nos decíamos de lo esencial.

Astreo: Adelante.

Dukúr: ¿Quién eres?

Astreo: ¿Quién soy?

Dukúr: Sí, y no quiero una respuesta simple como "me llamo Astreo y tengo no sé cuantos años de edad", ¿entiendes?

Astreo: Entiendo.

_"Esa sí es una pregunta difícil de responder, quizás sea la pregunta más difícil que me han hecho. No puedo contestarla con algo breve, no sería adecuado. Ellos me trajeron aquí, sin ellos tal vez no haya podido sobrevivir a mis heridas. Me pregunto cómo me curaron de tales heridas en tan poco tiempo, pero esa es una pregunta pera después. Tengo que agradecerles por su ayuda, y que mejor forma que empezar por contarles quien soy realmente. Algo me dice que estaré un largo tiempo con ellos."_

* * *

_ "Les conté todo, no omití absolutamente nada. Narré mi vida completa desde mis más viejos recuerdos, pasando por mi conflictiva infancia, hasta el viaje que hice al Paraíso y mi desastrosa muerte."_

Astreo:…lo único que no entiendo es lo que sucedió con mi capa. Si no fuera por ella estaría hecho puré, lo que realmente me mató fue esa energía que sentí. Aún no logro comprender por completo los acontecimientos de ese día.

Dukúr: Creo que yo puedo ayudarte a entender pero primero debo preguntar, ¿sabes siquiera lo que traes puesto?

Astreo: Solo sé que es una capa, Luna no me dijo de donde la sacó.

Dukúr: Eso es más que una capa, Astreo.

Zecora: Una reliquia de los antiguos héroes.

Astreo: ¿Reliquia?

Dukúr: Esa capa es uno de los siete objetos más poderosos jamás creados, Astreo. Eso que traes en tu espalda es la llamada "Silabhara Gambuja". Fue creada por el último de los Argonautas, llamado Figol, en una noche de luna llena. Se dice que le fueron otorgados poderes mágicos por parte de Los Ancestros, y gracias a esto se le comenzó a conocer como Figol el Druida.

Astreo: In-cre-í-ble… ¿Cómo es que algo tan poderoso llegó a los cascos de mi hermana?

Zecora: Silabhara Gambuja así lo quiso.

Astreo: ¿Cómo? ¿Esta cosa…tiene vida?

Zecora: Algo así.

Dukúr: Antes de morir, Figol lanzó un conjuro sobre la capa y la hizo desaparecer. Silabhara Gambuja reaparecería frente a alguien digno de portarla, alguien que sería elegido por la misma capa. No tenemos idea como selecciona a su portador.

Astreo: En ese caso, ¿Por qué se le presentó a mi hermana y no a mí directamente?

Zecora: Incompetencia

Astreo: ¿Qué?

Dukúr: Lo que mi esposa trata de decir es que no estabas listo para usarla, tú nos acabas de contar tu enfrentamiento con Celestia. Solo imagina si hubieras luchado con la capa puesta, habrías asesinado a tu hermana. La capa se hizo para proteger a su portador de lo que fuera.

Astreo: Si se hizo para proteger, ¿Por qué terminé muriendo, está defectuosa?

Zecora: Eres tú el defectuoso. Indisciplinado, debilitado, aprender debes si usar esa capa quieres.

Dukúr: Esta capa contiene una magia muy poderosa, morirías si vuelves a usar. Para sobrevivir deberás entrenar y elevar tu control y conocimiento de la magia.

Astreo: Entiendo…eso creo… ¿conoces a alguien que me enseñe?

Dukúr: Yo puedo enseñarte. Si logras aprender lo necesario tendrás la capacidad de usarla y controlarla a voluntad. Podrás ser poderoso, pero esta capa de por sí ya es más poderosa que tú. Así que, ¿Te gustaría aprender?

Astreo: ¿¡Aprender…de ti…de uno de Los Inmortales!?...Sería un gran honor.

Dukúr: Grandioso, espero tengas lo necesario.

Astreo: ¿¡Cuándo empezamos!? ¿¡CUÁNDO EMPEZAMOS!?

Dukúr: Tranquilízate, empezaremos hoy mismo. Hay un lugar cerca donde podemos entrenar. El primer requisito es tener paciencia.

Astreo: Esa palabra me recuerda al tercer piso del Purgatorio.

Dukúr: Si pasaste un mes sin perder los estribos entonces tienes lo necesario. Ahora sígueme, hay mucho que hacer.

Astreo: Muy bien. ¿Zecora no irá con nosotros?

Dukúr: No, ella prefiere meditar aquí tranquila.

Astreo: Entiendo. ¿A dónde iremos?

Dukúr: Las ruinas de Chichen Itzá están cerca de aquí.

Astreo: Chi…Chichen…¿¡Chichen Itzá!?

Dukúr: Sí, no te emociones, no es para tanto.

Astreo: ¿¡No es para tanto!? ¿¡Estás loco!?

Dukúr: (Pensando) _Lo que me faltaba, un demente obsesionado con la era antigua. Pero a pesar de ello es buen tipo, tiene potencial, pasará a la historia._

"Un amigo es uno que lo sabe todo de ti y a pesar de ello te quiere."

Elbert Hubbard

**Listo, otro capítulo más. Despues de uno de 6.000 palabras corresponde uno de 2.000. Disculpen, se que dije que lo publicaría antes de entrar a la Universidad, pero este semestre está muy difícil, el horario que tengo me deja muy agotado. Todos los días levantándome a las 5:30 de la mañana…pero no les hablaré de mi vida.**

**Déjenme decirles unas cuantas palabras. Tal vez el Fic no les guste mucho por el hecho de que hablo solo de este OC que creé, pero es crucial que ustedes sepan el origen de Astreo, porque en los capítulos futuros ocuparé términos solo comprensibles para los que sepan el origen de Astreo, además tendrá habilidades que no me puedo dar el lujo de explicarlas porque atrasarían la historia, debo contar su historia pasada para que la historia "presente" fluya sin complicaciones.**

**Miren, los capítulos que cuentan la historia de Astreo son varios, pido que me tengan paciencia. Estos capítulos estarán rodeados de acción y drama, aventuras maravillosas. Lo haré viajar a distintos reinos (dragones, grifos, minotauros), volverá al Purgatorio por un tiempo, incluso irá a Equestria días después del asunto de Nightmare Moon y pasaran cosas increíbles, luego abandonará Equestria y comenzara la leyenda de Astreo "Cielo Estrellado". En fin, los capítulos desde que conoce a las Mane6 estarán repletos de diversión, drama, AMOR, acción, y para que les parezcan mas llamativos, habrá muchas canciones tanto de fondo como interpretadas por los protagonistas. Además, cada una de las Mane6 experimentará la magia del amor. Por mi pasaría directamente a estos capítulos, pero mejor les enseño quien es Astreo para que más adelante no existan confusiones.**

**Suficientes Spoilers, cuídense mis lectores, gracias por seguir mi historia.**

**Proximamente…Capítulo 7: Más que amigos, hermanos.**

**Gracias, acepto sugerencias y en especial ****críticas.**


	8. Capítulo 7: Más que amigos, hermanos

**Capítulo 7: Más que amigos, hermanos**

"No camines delante de mí, puede que no te siga. No camines detrás de mí, puede que no te guíe. Camina junto a mí y sé mi amigo."

Albert Camus

_"Desde pequeño que me ha gustado todo lo que gira en torno al origen de mi especie. Cada vez que Celestia nos contaba una historia, una felicidad y una emoción me invadían de tal manera que había veces que no podía ni respirar bien. Creo que siempre seré un niño en ese sentido, jamás dejaré de emocionarme con el tema de mi origen. Creo que puedo llegar a ser un tanto molesto, en ese caso tendré que controlar mis revoluciones. Con Dukúr nos dirigimos a la ciudad de Chichen Itzá…o lo que queda de ella por lo que me dijo. Recuerdo cada palabra que nos dijo Celestia sobre esta ciudad."_

**Flash Back**

Celestia: Después de que el ultimo Argonauta diera su vida para proteger a Catal Huyuk del peligro que la amenazaba, un grupo compuesto por unas 2.000 cebras partieron sin rumbo fijo con el objetivo de colonizar nuevas tierras, esperando algún día volver a su época de esplendor. Caminaron por incontables días recorriendo cada rincón de Catal Huyuk en busca del lugar perfecto para recomenzar. Al cabo de un tiempo encontraron un valle con un lago en su centro de cristalinas aguas. La tierra era fértil, y ahí decidieron establecerse. Transcurridos 5 años, y con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, se había logrado edificar la primera ciudad en Catal Huyuk. Fue bautizada con el nombre de Chichen Itzá y con el tiempo se ganó el apodo de "La ciudad del comienzo", y bien merecido que tenía ese apodo. ¿Quieren saber por qué la llamaban así?

Astreo: ¡SÍ! ¡Cuéntanos hermana!

Luna: ¡Santo cielo! No hay motivo para armar tal escándalo.

Astreo: ¡Claro que lo hay! Que tú no aprecies este tema es asunto tuyo.

Celestia: Calma, los dos, déjenme continuar. La ciudad prosperó y sus habitantes sintieron que volvían a su antigua época de apogeo. Transcurrieron así 100 años de paz y tranquilidad en donde la población creció considerablemente. Un día cualquiera, algo que nunca antes había ocurrido, pasó. De entre esas miles de cebras nació una criatura diferente a todos los presentes. De un solo tono era su color de piel, no tenía rayas blancas ni negras. Los habitantes creyeron de inmediato que se trataba de una maldición o de una especie de demonio que venía a atormentarlos. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando uno de Los Ancestros descendió de los cielos y les explicó lo sucedido, espantando así los temores de los presentes. Esta criatura que acababa de nacer, una hembra, era nada más y nada menos que la primera pony terrestre. Se le puso el nombre de Babieca, y con ella se iniciaba un nuevo capítulo de la historia, con ella nacía una nueva raza. Con bendiciones fue colmada esta tierra, un futuro grande y glorioso les esperaba.

**Final del Flash Back**

Dukúr: Llegamos Astreo, estas son las ruinas de Chichen Itzá. Alguna vez llena de esplendor, ahora solo hogar de almas en pena.

Astreo: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Este lugar está embrujado!?

Dukúr: Solo quedan unos pocos que esperan el momento de ascender. Sígueme, por aquí está el lugar perfecto para entrenar. Que no te asuste el tétrico paisaje.

_"Yo no diría tétrico, sino mas bien…desolado. Si alguna vez hubo una ciudad aquí, los únicos vestigios que quedan son los cimientos de los que parecen grandes monumentos. Solo veo escombros esparcidos por los alrededores, una extraña nostalgia se apodera de mí. Me hubiera gustado ver esta ciudad en sus años de gloria, Celestia nunca nos dijo que Chichen Itzá había quedado reducida a escombros, solo nos dijo que fue abandonada. _

_Dukúr me guió hasta un curioso lugar. Era un enorme círculo hecho de piedra que se encontraba simplemente ahí tirado en el piso. Tenía escritos unos extraños símbolos por todas partes y en su centro estaba tallada la silueta de un dragón."_

Astreo: ¿Este es el lugar?

Dukúr: No, aun falta por llegar. Esto que vez aquí es el último artefacto dejado por los habitantes de Chichen Itzá, como forma de advertirnos del peligro inminente.

Astreo: ¿Qué clase de peligro?

Dukúr: ¿Conoces la historia de Wyrm "El Traidor"?

Astreo: Lamentablemente sí, Celestia nos la contó cuando teníamos como 8 años.

**Flash Back**

Celestia: Muy bien hermanitos, ¿listos para una historia un tanto…oscura?

Luna: ¿Oscura?

Astreo: Ni se te ocurra asustarnos, no es divertido.

Luna: Sí, no es para nada divertido.

Celestia: No se preocupen. Aquí voy. Los dragones son una de las especies más poderosas que hay en este mundo. Tienen su origen cuando fueron creados Los Inmortales, al igual que las demás especies, 20 parejas de dragones fueron creadas. Tuvieron un comienzo trágico. Habían transcurrido 100 años y la población de dragones alcanzaba los 10.000 individuos. Fue aquí cuando uno de Los Inmortales llamado Wyrm asesinó sin piedad a sus hermanos. De los 40 Inmortales solo quedó él. Tomó el control de su especie y comenzó a expandir sus dominios quitándole tierras a otras especies. Con el tiempo se ganó el apodo de "El Traidor". Se desconocen los motivos pero un día desapareció, dejando al mando a sus 4 más leales y fuertes generales. Estos 4 dragones comandaron sus legiones esperando conquistar el mundo. Rahab comandó las legiones del norte. Bakunawa comandó las del sur. Deimos las del este y Fobos las del oeste.

**Final del Flash Back**

Astreo: No me digas que fue él quien devastó Chichen Itzá.

Dukúr: Fue uno de sus generales, Bakunawa para ser más precisos.

Astreo: ¿Y qué significan esos símbolos que están escritos en el círculo?

Dukúr: Se llaman jeroglíficos, es la forma de escritura que se empleaba en Chichen Itzá. Este círculo es una especie de calendario profético. Muestra las fechas de acontecimientos que marcaran un hito en la historia, además de una breve descripción del suceso.

Astreo: ¿La silueta del centro tiene que ver con Wyrm?

Dukúr: Está escrita la fecha en que volverá y el suceso que lo precede.

Astreo: ¿Qué día tiene escrito?

Dukúr: Las fechas son muy subjetivas, depende de cada especie. Pare serte sincero, no sabría decirte con exactitud cuándo ocurrirá.

Astreo: ¿Y cuál es el acontecimiento ahí descrito?

Dukúr: Aquí dice: "Con la caída de los 4 surgirá de las profundidades El Traidor. Con él vendrá la muerte de millones. Solo Kuanip y las 7 Reliquias tienen el poder de enfrentarse a él y traer la paz a estas tierras."

Astreo: Entiendo lo de los 4 y las 7 Reliquias pero, ¿Quién es Kuanip?

Dukúr: Es la razón por la cual Wyrm desapareció, muy pocos conocen la historia. Kuanip reunió las 7 Reliquias; una de ellas tu capa, y las usó para encerrar a Wyrm en lo más profundo de la tierra.

Astreo: Entonces cuando vuelva Wyrm volverá Kuanip, ¿o me equivoco?

Dukúr: No será Kuanip quien vuelva, sino que antes habrá de nacer alguien que posea lo necesario para enfrentarse a Wyrm y este alguien portará nuevamente las 7 Reliquias para de una vez por todas derrotarlo.

Astreo: ¿Algo así como que Kuanip va a reencarnar?

Dukúr: En parte, será su espíritu quien renacerá dentro de un individuo. Lamentablemente no tengo idea en que especie nacerá este individuo, como tampoco sé la especie a la que pertenecía Kuanip.

Astreo: ¿Cómo que no sabes la especie de Kuanip?

Dukúr: Aunque no lo creas es un completo misterio. Se dice que usaba una especie de magia que le permitía transformarse en todo tipo de criaturas. Ahora sigamos nuestro camino que hemos venido a entrenar y no a revelar lo que el destino nos depara. No es bueno saber lo que a uno le espera.

Astreo: Muy bien, sigamos entonces.

* * *

_"Nuestro andar nos llevó a un curioso lugar. Era una pequeña zona completamente desértica rodeada de coloridas flores. El atardecer se hace presente. Caminamos hasta el centro de este minúsculo desierto y apenas llegamos percibo una enorme energía a mi alrededor. Es tan poderosa como la que sentí por culpa de mi capa, solo que con esta siento todo lo contrario. Mi cuerpo comienza a llenarse con esta energía, cada rincón de mi ser empieza a recibirla y con ella me siento cada vez más fuerte."_

Dukúr: ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

Astreo: ¡Mucho mejor! ¿Qué fue esa energía?

Dukúr: Donde nos encontramos parados es uno de los lugares más sagrados que existen. Aquí se encuentra una Gosthgate, una puerta al mundo espiritual. Entrada custodiada por uno de Los Ancestros.

Astreo: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Una entrada!? ¿¡Un Ancestro!?

Dukúr: Sí, sí, tranquilízate. Iremos al mundo espiritual a entrenar, no hay mejor lugar.

Astreo: ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?

Dukúr: En el mundo espiritual no hay dolor ni muerte. Entrenaremos día y noche y al cabo de un tiempo te aseguro que estarás listo para sacudir al mundo.

Astreo: En ese caso… ¿¡Que esperamos!? ¡Andando!

Dukúr: No tan rápido, hay ciertas reglas. Te explicará las más simples. Dentro del mundo espiritual, a pesar de recibir millones de golpes, no sentirás dolor ni tampoco podrás morir. A pesar de ello puedes ser expulsado de ahí y eso se consideraría una "muerte". Mientras más "muertes" acumules más difícil te será entrar y te expulsaran para siempre hasta que mueras de verdad en el mundo mortal. Los Ancestros no dejan que cualquiera entre ni mucho menos se quedé. Al mundo espiritual vamos a aprender y no a jugar así que compórtate o te expulsarán, sigue todas mis instrucciones al pie de la letra sin cuestionar. Primero debemos entrar, luego uno de Los Ancestros verá si nos concede el paso. Para entrar debes decir el nombre de quien custodia la entrada, en este caso el Ancestro es "femenina" por así decirlo, su nombre es Afrodita. Párate en el centro, cierra los ojos y di su nombre.

Astreo: ¡Glup! (ese sonido cuando estas nervioso(a) y tragas saliva) ¿Puedes repetirlo?

Dukúr: Solo hazlo, ¿quieres?

Astreo: ¿Y si no me deja entrar?

Dukúr: ¡Rápido!

_"Me lleva…aquí voy, no queda otra. Cierro los ojos y digo el nombre de Afrodita. Al instante siento un zumbido y un viento cálido bastante agradable. Mi visión se nubla por breves momentos y aparezco en un lugar completamente rodeado por una neblina de tonos rosados. A unos metros delante de mí se encuentra una pony, una muy hermosa pony terrestre. Sólo está ahí, sentada, mirándome. Tiene piel clara, ojos azul verdosos. Su cabello es largo y un poco ondulado de color rosa, pero de un rosa un tanto platead, muy brillante. Su cuerpo está cubierto por una tela de color rosa intenso. Cada segundo que paso viéndola me siento más y más feliz, es muy cautivadora…y más cautivadores son esos labios, como no los vi antes. Que fascinante criatura. ¿Será ella una de Los Ancestros?"_

Afrodita: Tranquiliza tu corazón, recuerda que será otra quien lo poseerá.

Astreo: ¿Cómo dices?

Afrodita: Olvídalo. Sí, soy una de Los Ancestros.

Astreo: ¿¡Enserio!? No tenía idea que Los Ancestros fueran ponies. (Pensando) _¡Que voz más dulce!_

Afrodita: No somos ponies, solo adquirí esta forma para hacer nuestra conversación mucho más agradable.

Astreo: Ya veo… ¿Eres igual de hermosa en tu forma original?

Afrodita: (risita (así como jeje o jiji pero tierna)) De verdad que ella será muy afortunada de tenerte.

Astreo: ¿Quién?

Afrodita: Pues aquella que conquistará tu corazón.

Astreo: La verdad dudo que exista alguien más hermosa que tú.

Afrodita: Aún no, aún no.

Astreo: Si tu lo dices…

Afrodita: Dime, Astreo, ¿con qué propósito piensas ir al mundo espiritual?

Astreo: Dukúr me lleva a entrenar.

Afrodita: Con que a entrenar…mmm…para mí ya eres muy fuerte, ¿por qué necesitas más entrenamiento?

Astreo: Para poder usar mi capa.

Afrodita: ¿Tu capa?... ¡Pues claro! Silabhara Gambuja, hace tiempo que no la veía. La última vez que la vi fue usada para encerrar a Wyrm. ¿Crees que logres dominarla?

Astreo: Tengo que hacerlo, no sirve de nada si no sé usarla.

Afrodita: Bien dicho. ¿Quieres ir al mundo espiritual de una vez por todas?

Astreo: Me encantaría, pero antes… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Afrodita: Claro que puedes, adelante, pregunta lo que sea.

Astreo: ¿Tienes novio?

Afrodita: ¡Pero no esa clase de pregunta!

Astreo: ¡Esta bien, lo siento! Déjame pensar… ¿Hay más Gosthgate además de esta?

Afrodita: Seis en total, una para cada Ancestro.

Astreo: ¿Dónde están ubicadas?

Afrodita: Eso lo descubrirás a su debido tiempo.

Astreo: Bueno… ¿Puedo saber el nombre de los demás Ancestros?

Afrodita: Como quieras, solo porque eres tú y porque Dukúr se está cansando de esperar. Los seis Ancestros somos 3 deidades femeninas y 3 deidades masculinas. Rusalki, Lemanja, Afrodita y Yatiri, Tezcatlipoca, Quetzalcóatl. Esos son todos, ¿alguna otra pregunta?

Astreo: Creo que con eso tuve suficiente por hoy, tal vez otro día te moleste con más preguntas porque ya se me hace tarde.

Afrodita: Viniste a entrenar, no lo olvides.

Astreo: Lo sé, lo siento.

Afrodita: Nos veremos de nuevo y tal vez podamos tener una conversación un poco más…interesante.

Astreo: Es una cita entonces, hasta luego Afrodita.

Afrodita: Hasta luego Astreo. (Pensando) _Gracias por considerarme tan hermosa pero no estoy a su altura, ella será la pony más afortunada porque tendrá tu corazón. Espero que sobrevivas a las pruebas que te depara el destino porque solo así lograras ser feliz. Fuerza y valor, Astreo._

* * *

_"Luego de despedirme de Afrodita logré entrar al mundo espiritual. Pasar de un mundo a otro fue una experiencia bastante desagradable, peor de lo que creí. Fue como morir de nuevo. Un dolor agudo, me sentía atrapado y no podía moverme. Pero poco a poco me comencé a sentir aliviado. Creo que todo es parte de las condiciones de pasar, se supone que solo los muertos habitan este lugar._

_Ahora me encontraba rodeado de múltiples edificaciones hechas de piedra, estaba en medio de una ciudad, una muy grande y poblada ciudad. Sus habitantes…nada más y nada menos que cebras."_

Dukúr: Te tardaste.

Astreo: ¿Dukúr?... ¿Dónde estamos?

Dukúr: Pues en Chichen Itzá, pero versión espiritual.

Astreo: ¿Versión espiritual?

Dukúr: El mundo espiritual es como una versión opuesta del mundo mortal. Todo aquello que ha muerto en el otro mundo aquí vive y es como tener una segunda oportunidad. Por eso es que Chichen Itzá está intacta, esplendorosa como hace siglos. Por eso sus habitantes caminan una vez más por sus calles.

Astreo: Yo tenía entendido que si morías ibas a Los Elisios.

Dukúr: Los Campos Elisios son un lugar de descanso. El mundo espiritual es un lugar para aquellos que quieren revivir su antigua vida, hacer algo que no hayan hecho antes, ponerle fin a ciertos asuntos, etc.

Astreo: Ya veo, muy diferente a lo que me han contado.

Dukúr: Celestia pudo contarte un millar de historias, pero te aseguro que no son ni un puñado comparadas con las que escucharas a lo largo de tu vida. Además omitió detalles, nombres y esas cosas.

Astreo: Lo sé, tengo que empezar a hacerme a la idea. Por cierto, ¿Dónde entrenaremos?

Dukúr: En la pirámide de Kukulcan.

Astreo: … ¿Quién?

Dukúr: Era el nombre de un antiguo guerrero, no te aburriré con su historia. Él construyó una pirámide en cuyo interior ocultó una de las 7 Reliquias, claro que lo hizo después de que fueran usadas por Kuanip.

Astreo: ¡Me quiero volver chango! ¿¡Enserio hay una reliquia en este mundo!? ¿¡Cómo lo hizo para ocultarla aquí!? ¡Quiero verla, quiero verla!

Dukúr: ¡No puedes! Nadie ha podido verla y mucho menos tocarla siquiera. El motivo es que ésta pirámide es un laberinto por dentro, lleno de trampas y esas cosas. Kukulcan dejó dicho que quien lograra entrar y salir sano y salvo de su pirámide recibiría como recompensa la reliquia que ahí se encontraba. Hasta ahora nadie ha podido conseguirlo, ni siquiera tu hermana Celestia. Recuerdo que estaba muy frustrada.

Astreo: ¿¡Celestia estuvo aquí!? ¿¡Cómo no me dijiste que la conocías!?

Dukúr: No era el momento indicado.

Astreo: (Pensando) _Grandioso. ¿Por qué Celestia nos ocultaría algo como eso? ¡Hubiera sido fantástico escuchar la historia!_

Dukúr: Entonces, ¿te animas a entrar en esa pirámide?

Astreo: ¡Claro que sí!

Dukúr: ¡Bien dicho! Sígueme, es por aquí.

* * *

_"Caminamos por unos cuantos minutos y llegamos hasta una solitaria edificación a las afueras de la ciudad, apartada de todas las demás. Frente a nosotros se alza una pirámide de cuatro lados que culmina en un templo rectangular. Cada lado de la pirámide tiene una gran escalinata. Balaustradas de piedra flanquean cada escalera, y en la base de la escalinata norte se asientan dos colosales cabezas de serpientes emplumadas."_

**Nota: La descripción de la pirámide la extraje de la Wikipedia. Pueden buscar imágenes de la pirámide de Kukulcan y tener una mejor idea de cómo es.**

Dukúr: Aquí la tienes, la gran pirámide de Kukulcan.

Astreo: Mejor dejo de darme falsas expectativas. Me la imaginaba mucho más…bueno, más.

Dukúr: Solo espera a que entremos y te darás cuenta de lo magnífica y mortífera que puede llegar a ser.

Astreo: Entonces entremos, estamos aquí parados como idiotas. Una reliquia espera por nosotros. ¡Vamos!

Dukúr: ¡Ni un paso más Astreo! No sabes lo que te espera, no te dejaré entrar hasta que sepas lo necesario.

Astreo: ¡Pero dijiste que entrenaríamos en la pirámide, no aquí afuera!

Dukúr: ¿Enserio, yo dije eso? No lo recuerdo.

Astreo: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Oh, vamos!

Dukúr: Tranquilízate, para tu suerte solo existe un requisito para poder entrar.

Astreo: ¿De verdad? ¿¡Cuál es!?

Dukúr: Para poder entrar y permanecer en el interior de la pirámide necesitas dominar un antiguo estilo de combate, creado por los minotauros hace siglos. Kukulcan aprendió este estilo y creó la pirámide en base a éste. Tendrás que aprenderlo a la perfección si quieres llegar hasta la reliquia.

Astreo: ¿Los minotauros? ¡Qué increíble!

Dukúr: No me digas, Celestia te contó una muy fascinante historia sobre ellos.

Astreo: La verdad es que nos habló muy poco de ellos. Nos dijo que eran formidables guerreros, además de herreros muy capaces. Las mejores armas y armaduras fueron creadas en Micenas, la gran capital de su reino. Pero no nos dijo que habían creado un estilo propio de combate.

Dukúr: Me extraña, Celestia conoce muy bien a los minotauros. Pasó largo tiempo conviviendo con ellos.

Astreo: ¿Cómo rayos conoces tanto a Celestia?

Dukúr: Tendrás las respuestas que quieres a su debido tiempo. Ahora tienes que entrenar si quieres esa reliquia.

Astreo: No es justo, quiero entrar ahora.

Dukúr: Basta de lloriqueos, siéntate y empecemos la lección. Claro está que si quieres ser expulsado para siempre del mundo espiritual podemos entrar ahora.

Astreo: Como si fuera tan difícil como dices el entrar en esa pirámide.

Dukúr: ¿Te arriesgas?

Astreo: … (Suspiro)…Prefiero entrenar. ¿Cuánto tardaremos?

Dukúr: Si eres tan bueno como creo…dos semanas, pero si te esfuerzas tal vez sean menos días.

Astreo: En ese caso pongámonos a trabajar de inmediato.

* * *

_"Increíble, magnifico, asombroso, espectacular, maravilloso, fantástico, impresionante, palabras que definen a la perfección lo que Dukúr me enseño en estos últimos días. Solo me tomó 10 días aprender esta antigua forma de combate, casi tan vieja como la misma creación. Ahora me siento capaz de todo, no puedo esperar más, quiero entrar de una vez por todas en la pirámide y reclamar la reliquia que ahí se esconde. Con lo que aprendí sé que voy a lograrlo._

_En estos 10 días me enseñó a usar m energía, mi magia, de formas que jamás habría imaginado. Me enseñó 3 cosas en estos días. La primera consiste en predecir los movimientos de mis enemigos sin necesidad de verlos. La segunda y tercera consisten en canalizar mi energía y mi magia en una parte especifica de mi cuerpo para aumentar mis capacidades ofensivas y defensivas, respectivamente. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo fue solo meditación y casi nada de práctica, me siento listo para usar mis nuevas habilidades._

_Este corto tiempo lo usamos también para conocernos mejor, o para que yo lo conozca mejor. A pesar de no decir mucho de él, Dukúr demostró ser alguien de confianza, alguien a quien puedo llamar amigo. Nos parecemos en algunos aspectos, pero él es un tanto más reservado. He intentado convencerlo de que me cuente como conoce a Celestia, pero mis intentos no han dado frutos y siempre me responde con que no es el momento indicado. Creo que tendré que esperar a volver a encontrarme con Celestia para preguntarle._

_Un tema que no hemos tocado es el de mi capa. No sé si esto que aprendí me ayudará a evitar que vuelva a morir, espero no cuete mucho dominarla."_

Astreo: ¿Falta mucho para poder entrar en la pirámide?

Dukúr: Paciencia.

Astreo: Vamos, viejo, ya he esperado mucho y lo peor es que me hiciste entrenar aquí justo al lado de la entrada.

Dukúr: Silencio, aun hay que esperar un tiempo, debemos estar listos.

Astreo: Mientras no sean 10 días…

Dukúr: No te preocupes, no serán 10 días. ¿Te parece bien esperar 11 días?

Astreo:…que pésimo chiste.

Dukúr: Como sea, relájate y medita un momento.

Astreo: Muy bien…que otra opción me queda más que sentarme a esperar.

Dukúr: No lo sé, busca algo con que pasar el tiempo.

Astreo: ¿Qué tal si te aburro con preguntas?

Dukúr: ¡Ni creas que te contaré lo que sé de Celestia!

Astreo: Para tu sorpresa no tiene que ver con Celestia…en parte.

Dukúr: ¿Cómo que "en parte"?

Astreo: ¿Sabes algo acerca de un lugar llamado Equestria?

Dukúr: No, ¿Por qué?

Astreo: ¿Y acerca del espíritu del caos?

Dukúr: Primera vez que oigo de algo así.

Astreo: ¿Sabes qué son los Elementos de la Armonía?

Dukúr:… ¿Dónde oíste de ellos? Sé que Celestia no pudo haberte hablado de ellos, ella no sabe de su existencia.

Astreo: La pregunta es, ¿Qué sabea tú de ellos?

Dukúr: Es información confidencial, por favor dime quien te habló de ellos.

Astreo: Vinieron a mí en una visión, ¿acaso no recuerdas cuando te hablé de ellos? ¡Te conté toda mi vida!

Dukúr: Creo que omitiste ese detalle.

Astreo: ¿Tú crees?

Dukúr: ¡Pues claro! De lo contrario estaríamos aún en mi casa en medio de una muy agitada conversación.

Astreo: Vaya, vaya, entonces son cosa seria esos elementos.

Dukúr: No tienes idea.

Astreo: Cuéntame, soy todo oídos.

Dukúr: No me queda otra, te contaré todo pero promete no revelar lo que te voy a decir.

Astreo: Prometido.

Dukúr: Muy bien. 6 son los elementos, como 6 son Los Ancestros, sus creadores. Los forjaron de su propia esencia como un obsequio para que sus herederos pudieran poner orden al mundo cuando llegara el momento. Hasta ahora no se han usado y sus guardianes aun esperan el momento de usarlos, pero para serte sinceros no los han usado porque no tienen la capacidad de hacerlo.

Astreo: ¿Cómo dices?

Dukúr: Como se hicieron de una parte de cada Ancestro, estos elementos adquirieron una personalidad similar a tu capa. Hay ciertos requisitos para usarlos. Cada elemento tiene su propia condición. Se deben de tener ciertas virtudes para portarlos. Deben ser 6 sus portadores, solo así sus efectos podrán ser beneficiosos, porque si son menos los que los portan, estos causaran estragos en el mundo. Son objetos muy poderosos pero delicados.

Astreo: Que locura. En mi visión, Celestia los usa para encerrar a Luna en una prisión.

Dukúr: Pero eso sería imposible, independiente de quien sea, uno solo no puede ser el portador de los 6. Espero que tu visión sea solo eso y no se convierta en realidad.

Astreo: Eso espero, pero hay más. ¿Te conté lo que me dijo Asmodeus en el último piso del Purgatorio?

Dukúr: Entonces también olvidé mencionar eso. En fin, Asmodeus me dijo que dentro de 2000 años conocería a los portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía y que me robaría el corazón una de ellas.

Dukúr: ¿¡Es enserio!? ¡Maldición Astreo, estás destinado a hacer grandes cosas! Mis sospechas se aclararon, eres tú de quien hablan en el calendario profético de Chichen Itzá.

Astreo: ¿Hay una profecía relacionada con migo en ese calendario?

Dukúr: ¡No hay tiempo que perder, necesitas esa reliquia! ¡Sígueme!

_"Sin darme tiempo de reaccionar, Dukúr comenzó a empujarme hasta llegar a la escalera norte. Comenzamos a subir hasta llagar al pequeño templo, en su interior no había nada más que un agujero en el suelo, una especie de pozo. Dukúr me tomó del brazo y saltó hacia el interior. Caímos a los pocos segundos y lo más loco fue que no dolió, Dukúr tenía razón sobre el mundo espiritual ya que caí de cabeza y sigo aquí de pie."_

Dukúr: Atento Astreo, de ahora en adelante todo es desconocido.

Astreo: ¡No veo nada! ¿¡Por qué está tan oscuro!?

Dukúr: Recuerda lo que te enseñé, aquí no necesitamos nuestro ojos.

Astreo: ¿Contra qué nos enfrentamos?

Dukúr: Contra el mismísimo Kukulcan.

Astreo: ¿¡Es un chiste!? ¡Me dijiste que era un laberinto con trampas!

Dukúr: Mentí.

Astreo: ¡Qué maldito!

Dukúr: Concéntrate.

Astreo: ¿¡Cómo quieres que pelee si no puedo ver contra quien peleo!?

Dukúr: ¿¡Acaso olvidaste todo lo que te enseñé!? ¡Siente su presencia, predice sus movimientos!

Astreo: ¡Me lleva!...Está bien…aquí voy.

_"Recordando las enseñanzas de mi buen amigo, tranquilicé mi corazón y despejé mi mente de las nubes de desesperación que ahí crecían. Alcancé un estado de completa relajación y comencé a percibir mi entorno de manera diferente. Una entidad muy poderosa se hizo presente, la energía que emanaba era tan fuerte que solo se compara con la que sentí por culpa de mi capa, pero esta vez puedo controlarla. Los frutos de mi entrenamiento se hacen presentes, no caeré, venceré."_

Dukúr: ¿Puedes sentirlo?

Astreo: Sí, pero no logro identificar su forma física.

Dukúr: No me sorprende porque no es más que energía esparcida, imposible de tocar siquiera.

Astreo: ¿Cómo lo haremos para vencerlo?

Dukúr: Para nuestra suerte él tampoco puede tocarnos.

Astreo: Entonces… ¿Qué haremos? ¿Un competencia de miradas o quien aguanta más tiempo la respiración?

Dukúr: Para poder atacarnos él debe materializar una parte de su cuerpo, cuando lo haga será el momento de golpear con la mayor fuerza posible y de esta manera neutralizarlo poco a poco.

Astreo: Suena fácil cuando lo dices.

Dukúr: Lamentablemente nunca es fácil hacerlo.

.- ¡Basta de charlas! – Una profunda voz se hace presente.

Astreo: ¿¡Qué demonios!?

Dukúr: Es Kukulcan.

.- Bienvenidos sean a mi morada, hogar de una antigua reliquia de poder inimaginable. ¿Han venido por ella?

Dukúr: Puedes apostar a que sí.

.- A ti te recuerdo. Hace casi 500 años intentaste obtener esta reliquia junto a esa bella alicornio, Celestia si mal no recuerdo. No estuvieron ni cerca de conseguirla.

Dukúr: No tienes que recordármelo.

Astreo: ¡Momentito, momentito, todos calmados! Escucha Dukúr, por el momento solo quiero esa reliquia pero debes prometer que apenas salgamos de aquí me contaras TODO lo que no sé de Celestia. ¿Entendido?

Dukúr: …no creo que deba…

Astreo: ¿¡Entendido!?

Dukúr: (suspiro) Está bien, lo prometo.

Astreo: Así me gusta, ahora… ¿esperamos a que ataque o qué?

Dukúr: Solo debes decirle que estás listo y a pelear se ha dicho.

Astreo: En ese caso… ¡Estoy listo!

.- En guardia Astreo, espero que seas un rival digno como lo fue tu hermana.

Astreo: Sobra preguntar como sabes de mi parentesco con Celestia pero te aseguro que soy un rival digno, dejando de lado el ego y la soberbia soy un rival de cuidado.

.- Entonces será un honor.

_"Tal como Dukúr dijo sentí que se materializaba un brazo, enorme, que se dirigía directo hacia nosotros. Lo esquivé. Sacando fuerzas de no sé donde, Dukúr logró atrapar el brazo con sus cascos. No lo pensé dos veces, canalicé energía en mi casco izquierdo y arremetí contra mi oponente. Se escuchó un grito desgarrador y sentí como su brazo se hacía añicos. Resulta que tengo más poder del que imaginé, esto que me enseñó Dukúr es sin duda muy peligroso si no se sabe usar."_

.- Impresionante, tienes habilidades pequeño pony.

Astreo: ¡Hey, ni que fuera un bebé!

Dukúr: Tranquilízate, tu hermana se distrajo por culpa de sus provocaciones. Mantente sereno.

Astreo: Mientras no incluya a mi familia en sus provocaciones, por mi puede decir lo que quiera.

.- Tus padres son una bazofia y tus hermanas…bueno, la mediocridad se queda corta a su lado.

Astreo: ¡Condenado maldito!

Dukúr: ¡Ahí viene otro golpe! ¡Esquívalo!

_"Ni en un millón de años lo esquivaría. Me paré en mis patas traseras, canalicé energía en mis cascos delanteros y los usé como escudo. El choque fue espectacular. El mismísimo aire se agrietó debido a la enorme energía liberada en el impacto. Sentí que mis brazos perdían poder, los sentía un poco cansados pero el impacto me favoreció y su segundo brazo estaba deshecho. Dos puntos para Astreo, cero para Kukulcan."_

Dukúr: ¡Estúpido idiota, no vuelvas a intentar algo como eso! Gracias a Los Ancestros que tus brazos no se hicieron polvo. ¡Esquívalo, solo esquívalo!

Astreo: ¿¡Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo!?

Dukúr: ¡La vez pasada insultó a Zecora de incontables maneras! Si hubiera sucumbido a sus insultos, tal vez Celestia y yo estaríamos muertos.

Astreo: Pero dijiste que no podías morir en el mundo espiritual.

Dukúr: Lo sé y no niego lo que dije. El poder de Kukulcan es tan grande que trasciende ambos mundos.

Astreo: ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

.- Que si te destrozo a golpes aquí, puedes llegar a morir en el mundo mortal. Celestia tuvo suerte, jajajaja.

Astreo: Dukúr… ¿Hay algo más que deba saber de este condenado lugar?... ¡Porque creo que no sé nada acerca de él!

Dukúr: Me tomaría años explicarte cada detalle.

Astreo: Me lo hubieras dicho antes.

.- ¡Hey mocoso, presta atención!

_"¡Maldición! ¿Una pierna? Tengo un mal presentimiento. Mejor le haré caso a Dukúr, esquivar es la única opción, luego pensaremos en como derrotarlo. Salto y la enorme pierna pasa a escasos centímetros de mí. Dukúr batalla con una segunda pierna que acaba de aparecer, puedo sentir que le cuesta trabajo esquivarla. Cada vez se torna más complicado evadir sus ataques. Con lo grande de sus extremidades puede atacarnos a ambos con un solo movimiento. Viene otro golpe, salto para esquivarlo pero al instante siento su otra pierna venir por mi diestra. Logro canalizar energía en costado derecho pero aún así salgo disparado por los aires. Uso mis alas para frenar y así evitar una muy complicada colisión. Desciendo al suelo para poder descansar un poco pero los golpes siguen llegando."_

**Nota: Los diálogos de a continuación serán dichos en el fragor de la batalla, es decir, los contendientes hablaran mientras esquivan los ataques ya sea saltando, agachándose o volando en el caso de Astreo. Los puntos suspensivos indican que se acaba de lanzar o esquivar un ataque, o se realiza una acción como izquierda, derecha, arriba, abajo, etc.**

Astreo: ¡Dukúr!... ¿¡Alguna idea!?

Dukúr: ¡Déjame pensar!... ¡Es difícil hacerlo en estas condiciones!

Astreo: … ¡No me molesta si te apresuras!...

Dukúr: ¡En ese caso!... ¡Piensa tú en algo!

Astreo: ¿¡Qué tal si…ambos nos concentramos…en una sola pierna!?

Dukúr: ¡Intentaré atrapar una!... ¡Tú solo encárgate de destrozarla!

Astreo: ¿¡De dónde sacarás la fuerza!?

Dukúr: … ¡Concéntrate!... ¡Te tengo sucia pierna!... ¡Ahora Astreo!

Astreo: … ¡Te destrozaré pierna del demonio!...

.- ¡Aaahhh! ¡Cerdos cobardes!... ¡Miren lo que le hicieron a mi pierna!

Dukúr: ¡Sólo una más Astreo!

Astreo: ¡Yeeehaaa! ¡En tu cara!

.- ¡Lo pagarán asquerosos insectos!... ¡Mueran!

_"Una enorme pierna se alza y comienza a caer con la intención de aplastarnos. La esquivamos rápidamente. Apenas toca el suelo empezamos a propinarle golpes a diestra y siniestra con todo nuestro poder. Apenas logramos que se agrietara. Sin darnos tiempo de pensar en algo más la pierna vuele a embestirnos. Salimos ilesos por pocos centímetros."_

Astreo: ¿¡Alguna idea!?...Decente…fácil de ejecutar.

Dukúr: ¡Tengo una!

Astreo:…Escúpela…

Dukúr: ¡Dime, Astreo!... ¿¡Por qué mierda no has usado tu jodido cuerno!?...¿¡Acaso está de adorno!?

Astreo: ¿Mi cuerno?... ¡Mi cuerno!... ¡Olvidé que lo traía!

Dukúr: ¿¡Es enserio!?...¡Eres un maldito idiota!

Astreo: ¡Rápido, acércate!... ¡Tengo un plan!

Dukúr: … ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Astreo: Una especie de escudo, un campo de fuerza.

_"Antes de que su pierna nos aplaste, hago aparecer un campo de fuerza que detiene su ataque. Gracias Celestia, te debo una por enseñarme a hacer esto."_

Astreo: Perfecto, con esto no nos podrá lastimar.

Dukúr: Un campo de fuerza, gran elección. ¿Resistirá?

Astreo: Tenemos unos minutos antes de que desaparezca.

.- ¡Cobardes!... ¡Peleen!

Astreo: Cierra la boca, déjanos descansar.

Dukúr: Celestia inventó los campos de fuerza, ¿lo sabías?

Astreo: ¿Lo dices enserio?

Dukúr: Son relativamente nuevos.

Astreo: Tengo mucho que aprender entonces, pero dejémoslo para más tarde. Por ahora nuestra prioridad es vencer. ¿Alguna idea?

Dukúr: Sí, pero es todo o nada. Vencer o morir. No hay más opciones.

Astreo: Te escucho entonces.

Dukúr: Esto es lo que haremos. Quitarás el campo de fuerza. Esquivaremos su ataque. Yo sostendré su pierna mientras tú…

Astreo: Momento, ¿de dónde sacarás la fuerza para hacerlo?

Dukúr: Tengo mis trucos. Ahora si me dejas terminar. Yo sostendré su pierna mientras tú clavas tu cuerno y lanzas tu mejor hechizo para destrozarla desde dentro. ¿Entendido?

Astreo: Es un chiste, ¿verdad?

Dukúr: ¿Me ves riendo?

Astreo: ¿¡Cómo quieres que use mi cuerno de esa manera!? ¡Podría perderlo!

Dukúr: Pues usa lo que te enseñé.

Astreo: ¿Funcionará?

Dukúr: Debería.

Astreo: ¿¡Debería!? ¡No me vengas con esas bromas!

Dukúr: ¡Hazlo de una vez! No tenemos todo el día.

Astreo: Más te vale que funcione.

_"Apenas quito el campo de fuerza, Kukulcan materializa su última pierna. La esquivamos. Dukúr la sostiene, no sé como lo hace. Canalizo energía en mi cuerno y lo entierro en la pierna con mucha facilidad. Al instante lancé el mejor de mis hechizos y al fin conseguimos derrotar a nuestro evasivo rival."_

Astreo: ¡SÍ! ¡Fue más fácil de lo que pensé!

Dukúr: Habla por ti…

_"Sin poder detenerlo y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, siento como Dukúr comienza a caer y mientras lo hace se desvanece poco a poco hasta ya no quedar nada. Ni un segundo pasó cuando sentí que mi cuerpo entero se paralizó. No podía mover ni el más pequeño de mis músculos, ni siquiera podía respirar. Lo curioso en que no se sentía mal, no tenía miedo esta vez. Como ha ocurrido anteriores veces, una luz blanca me cegó por completo y a los pocos segundos me encontraba fuera de la pirámide. Frente a mí un ser de irreconocible forma de encontraba sentado, cubierto con una larga capa negra."_

.- Felicitaciones, lograste tu cometido.

Astreo: ¿Quién eres?

.- Kukulcan.

Astreo: ¿¡Kukulcan!?...¡En guardia entonces!

.- Calma, ya probaste tu valía, no es necesaria otra contienda. Ahora, ¿quieres la reliquia o no?

Astreo: …Pues…sí, a eso vine.

.- Entonces déjame hacerte entrega de este collar, el collar Brising.

_"¡Que me jalen las riendas mi amigo! Que collar más impresionante. Que collar más llamativo, que brillo más espectacular, que gemas más preciosas. Es muy ligero, se me ve muy bien puesto."_

.- Está hecho de oro, adornado con piedras preciosas. Cuídalo bien.

Astreo: Lo cuidaré como hueso santo. Pero dime, ¿Qué lo convierte en una de las 7 reliquias?

.- Si te lo digo… ¿prometes no divulgarlo a los 4 vientos?

Astreo: Lo prometo.

* * *

_"Luego de contarme los secretos de este maravilloso collar, Kukulcan me envía de regreso al mundo mortal no sin antes decirme que no me preocupe por Dukúr, puesto que se encuentra sano y salvo. Al llegar de vuelta al mundo donde pertenezco, mis piernas comienzan a temblar y caigo al suelo. Diviso a Dukúr tendido en el suelo a unos cuantos metros delante de mí así que me arrastro hasta él. Está respirando así que no me preocupo."_

Astreo: Dukúr… ¿puedes oírme?

Dukúr: Fuerte y claro mi amigo, fuerte claro.

Astreo: ¿Qué rayos nos pasó?

Dukúr: Son los efectos secundarios, necesitamos un buen descanso.

Astreo: Espero que conseguir las otras reliquias no sea tan agotador.

Dukúr: No te ilusiones. Por cierto… ¿Qué reliquia obtuviste?

Astreo: Este hermosos collar.

Dukúr: Bien hecho mi amigo, el collar Brising en sin duda una de las más poderosa reliquias. Supera a tu capa incluso.

Astreo: No me vengas con el chiste que tendré que aprender a usarlo.

Dukúr: Esta vez no, así que guarda el llanto para otro día.

Astreo: Es bueno oír eso, por cierto, te toca responder algunas preguntas.

Dukúr: Ni lo intentes, estoy muy cansado. Además, hay algo que debo mostrarte antes de volver a casa, y sé que te interesará saberlo.

Astreo: Mientras no sea una escusa para evadir mis preguntas…

Dukúr: Te di mi palabra, pero por ahora descansemos, esas respuestas las tendrás después de reponer fuerzas.

Astreo: Como quieras… (Bostezo)…que sueño…ZZZzzz…

"Un hermano puede no ser un amigo, pero un amigo será siempre un hermano."

Demetrio de Falero

* * *

**Primero que nada disculpen la tardanza, tiempo es lo menos que tengo. La universidad me quita como el 90%. Segundo, este capítulo debía ser más largo. Lo acorté porque quiero dejar las respuestas a las múltiples preguntas para el capítulo siguiente que sin duda estará plagado de emoción.**

**El título del capítulo tiene muy poco que ver con lo que pasó, solo quiero dejar en claro que estos dos ahora son muy amigos, hermanos. Digamos que uno recibiría un tiro por el otro.**

**Gracias, acepto sugerencias y en especial criticas de las malas. ¿Enserio no le encuentran nada malo al Fic?**

**Proximamente…Capítulo 8: Deimos y Fobos. Sip, uno de los dragones es el que Astreo mata en el prólogo.**


End file.
